Ya no hay vuelta atrás
by kurolovers
Summary: fue humillado...fue engañado. Él ya no confiaba en nadie, la Clase E lo utilizo a su gusto, creando así la persona que es ahora. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Perdiste esta guerra sin luchar.**

Me dejaste solo...tan vacío.

Éramos solo unos amigos casi mejores amigos, te conocía antes que todos ellos, antes de caer en la Clase E, pero tú... No me mirabas al contrario comenzaste a ignorarme ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Claro que no y lo sé.

Tal vez no merecía el mismo amor que tenía hacia ti...así es yo Nagisa Shiota está completamente enamorado de Karma Akabane. Fue sin darme cuenta era como el amor llego sin ser llamado por mí, solo sucedió, solo paso pero no me arrepiento. Es un pequeño secreto de mí mismo sobre esa persona que ahora miro y oculto este amor no correspondido. Por qué sé que así será.

Él no me ama, no me mira con aquellos ojos como yo lo miro a él, sé que eso jamás pasara, lo tengo por seguro, no puedo luchar por una guerra que jamás ganara, solo puedo sonreír y creer que es solo un simple amigo para mí y que jamás me mirada.

Pero cuando crees que todo lo pierdes que no puedes ganar un día, ese día te me acercarte y me sorprendiste aunque no fui el único si no todo la clase lo estuvo cuando me besaste. Aunque nunca te lo conté aquello había sido mi primer beso, estaba avergonzado ese día ¿sabes ? Ah~ Karma ¿Por qué?.

Sabré la acción de aquel beso o solo lo hiciste para ilusionarme? No quiero creer que fue lo segundo, me romperías con ello. Ya no podría verte sin llorar, sonreí tras esos días más y más me enamorabas con tus acciones y besos, un día antes de terminar nuestro año quise confesarme a ti y así tener nuestra relación como oficial pero fue mi error creer que me amabas...

Te escuche hablar con unos chicos nunca supe quienes fueron pero solo escuchar que era un juego. Solo i reto que tú estabas cumpliendo e ibas ganando; no sabes lo que sufrí, no salí de casa por una semana si no fuera por Koro-sensei seguiría acostado muriéndome de tristeza por el engaño que me hacías, cuando regrese vi tus ojos se notaban preocupados.

Pero sabes...ya no te creo, solo te ignore, te habías asombrado como todos, ya no te hablaba...en realidad ya no lo hacía con nadie solo con los profesores. Todos se extrañaban más tú mi amado pelirrojo pero ya no caeré, rompiste todo lo que conocía, ya no eras nada para mí, puede que suene cruel... Pero el cruel eras tú Karma. Los chicos trataban de hablar conmigo pero yo simplemente los ignoraba o salía de clases lo que me diera la gana. Ya no era el mismo chico que conocieron...deje de ser lo cuándo te escuche de tu mentira, yo como idiota creyendo que me amabas, veía que tratabas en vano en tener mi atención y sucedió lo que más anhelaba.

Escape...

Escape de todo, huí como un simple cobarde, no pude con todo aunque no lo parezca, lo hice y no me arrepiento me siento más LIBRE.

Huí de casa también, solo aquello había pasado dos semanas y esas fueron las más largas que nunca, en esas dos semanas donde yo ya no era el mismo, esas dos semanas donde supe la verdad, aquellas dos semanas que me propuse alejarme de todos, de la Clase E, de Koro-sensei, de bitch-sensei de Karasuma-sensei,de mis padres y más que nada de ti...

Las frías noches que pasaba fueron las más difíciles que pude pasar, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir pero no me importaba no volvería aunque estuviera muriendo, no me retractaría de mi decisión, me costó mucho seguir pero lo logre gracias a alguien desconocido, me recogió cunado había caído a la inconsciencia por falta de comida, desperté en una cama y lugar desconocido ¿No sabes cuánto miedo tuve? Claro que no.

Aquel hombre me hablo y no lo había notado hasta que me llamo, ¿Cómo no pude notar su presencia? Eso me hizo sospechar.

-Al fin despiertas muchacho.-me dijo acercándose...espera ¿Me dijo muchacho? Era raro que no me confundiera con una chica.

-¿Do...dónde estoy?.-le pregunte asustado aunque no se notada tenía miedo.

-Te encontré botado en la calle, me llamo Ryu Kenshi y ¿tu?.

-Nagisa Shiota...¿Por qué...-no pude terminar de hablar ya que comencé a toser.

El me paso un vaso de agua que estaba a mi lado junto a una mesa de noche, se lo recibí y me la bebí.

-¿Mejor?.-me pregunto y yo asistí.-Bueno a tú pregunta solo sentí que debía ayudarte...además sentí una presencia de sed de sangre, ¿Acaso eres un asesino?

Yo me quede callado por la pregunta y lo mire sorprendido antes de bajar la mirada viendo mi reflejo en el agua que había quedado en el vaso.

-Algo así...-dude un poco antes de suspirar-Mi antigua clase...esta encargada de asesinar al que causo la destrucción de la luna...-le conté esperando que no me creyera pero me equivoque.

-Entiendo, así que eres uno de los alumnos que trata de matar a ese tal Koro-sensei ¿no? Entonces me presentare de otra manera.-lo mire curioso sin entender.-Me llamo Ryu Kenshi también conocido como el _"Dios de las sombras"_ un asesino profesional.

Me dijo y lo mire asombrado sin creerlo, mis palabras no salían. No sabía que decirle tal era lo mejor irme.

-Se lo que piensas pero quisiera que te quedaras conmigo Nagisa.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque sé que no tienes donde ir...además no me dañaría tener a alguien como tú como compañía en esta casa.-me explicó y yo no sabía que decirle ¿Acaso quiere que viva con él? ¿Siendo desconocidos entre los dos? Yo no lo entendía.-A la vez veía en tus ojos un profundo dolor, uno que yo tuve cuando tuve tu edad, esa sensación de soledad y dolor...¿Que dices?

Lo miro aun desconfiado-¿Y qué pasada luego? Me utilizada para luego tirarme ¿Como los demás?.

Le dije y era cierto, fui utilizado por mis compañeros no por todos pero mi lastimado corazón ya no creía en nadie, sólo podía ver engaños y mentiras...ya no era el mismo. El hombre me miro pensando en sus palabras pero podía sentir que él no mentía...¿Estaría mal confiar una última vez?

-Nagisa...sé que será difícil que confíes en mi pero yo no te dejare solo y no te utilizare.

Esas palabras tan sinceras y tranquilas ese hombre me brindaba ese calor que pensé haber perdido, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras asistía repetidas veces aceptando su oferta... Confía en él.

El tiempo paso convirtiéndose en una dos semanas más ah es complicado todo, desde que estoy con Kenshi-san todo mi mundo cambio, el me está enseñando a ser un asesino ya que tengo bastante potencial, no he sabido nada de mis compañeros pero supe por él que me buscaban, solo sonreír con burla ya que eso no me lo creía. Trataba de olvidar todo lo relacionado con ellos y más con cierto pelirrojo pero me era imposible.

Lo recordaba cada sueño que tenía.

Algo relacionado con él me lo recordaba como una daga en mi dañado corazón, supe muchas verdades después de sacarme las vendas de los ojos de mi propia ignorancia, lo que yo creía amigos solo me utilizaban, muchos de la clase E lo estaban haciendo sin que yo me diera cuenta por eso mismo me aleje de ellos.

Todo fue una mentira.

Pero el telón cayó como mi ignorancia.

Ya no soy el mismo.

Y el que lo causo fuiste tú Karma.

Es irónico ¿no?

El amor que te tenía ahora es un sentimiento de venganza.

Cuando nos volvamos a ver...todo será diferente.

Te demostraré que este juego la ganó yo...

¿Por qué?

Te lo debes preguntar.

Y la respuesta es.

 _ **«Me dejaste solo »**_

Aquel que estaba lleno de alegría se extinguió por completo.

Ahora yo...Nagisa Kenshi

Te mostrare que jugar conmigo fue un error.

Un día Kenshi-san...aunque ahora lo llamó padre, me dijo una noticia que me hizo sonreír con emoción, por fin mi venganza se acerca y tú estás en ella...Karma.

Volver después de meses es difícil ya que ellos están ahora estamos en último año y es el último que nos da la oportunidad de matar a Koro-sensei. Por fin te mostrare que soy capaz.

-¿Listo hijo?

Yo solo asistí. Caminamos con tranquilidad ah! Casi olvido mencionar que en todo este tiempo me gane un titulo? Me dicen el _"Príncipe de las sombras"_ ya que padre me presento en su trabajo como su hijo y al mostrar mi trabajo me comenzaron a llamar a sí.

Ser asesino me sirvió a ocultar mi sentimientos aunque parezca que sigo siendo el anterior Nagisa, ya no lo soy solo ocupo esta máscara por pedido de padre. Pero debo admitir que asesinar se volvió un trabajo y diversión para mi ¿Irónico no?

Padre se fue y quede yo allí escuchando como Karasuma-sensei, hablaba de un nuevo estudiante

 _ **-Dentro del aula-**_

-Chicos.-todos le ponían atención a Karasuma-sensei cuando los llamo, ah aún siguen siendo igual de siempre.-Hoy llega un nuevo estudiante, es un asesino profesional que hace poco surgió pero tuvo mucha fama y nos ayudada en el asesinato de este pulpo.

-Que cruel~~-escuche a Koro-sensei chillar.

-Bueno espero que lo traten bien, también es conocido como "el príncipe de las sombras" es el hijo del "Dios de las sombras" es el segundo mejor asesino del mundo y hoy tendremos a su hijo cuídenlo, ni yo como se llama, él mismo se presentara...puedes pasar.

Escuche lo último y sonreía, suspiro de la pura emoción que tenía, entre y escuche las voces de sorpresas de muchos y sonreí más.

-Encantados de conocerlos soy Nagisa Kenshi~ el príncipe de las sombras, por favor no me pregunten idioteces solo vengo por mi objetivo.-mire a mi profesor.-Lo matare cueste lo que cueste Koro-sensei~.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa viendo que este estaba sorprendido como todos.

-Are~? Acaso les comieron las lenguas~.-les dije con burla sacando a todos de su asombro.

-N...NAGISA!?

Todos gritaron mi nombre, quisiera reírme pero lo aguante, mire de reojo a cierta persona que me observaba.

-¿Dónde estuviste Nagisa-kun?.- me pregunto serio Koro-sensei.

-Yare~ eso no le debía importar Koro-sensei, yo no conozco a nadie de esta clase~.-le digo con una voz de inocencia acercándome a él con cautela.-Después de todo yo solo veo inútiles que no matan ni una simple mosca~, no creo que sea tan difícil matar al tan afamado "Dios de la muerte" fufufu~.

Me era divertido molestarlo y ver como se enojaba lo era aún más, mire como todo estaban sorprendidos por mis palabras para luego mostrarse enojados, les di en su orgullo.

-Como te atreves a decir eso?!-me exigió Kayano.

Solo la mira con mis ojos vacíos junto con una pequeña sonrisa e hice que se estremeciera.

-Porque he matado a tantos con tanta facilidad que me estaba aburriendo pero este reto se oye divertido, si nunca has matado antes ¿Vales la pena para esto?

Le respondí sacando a uno que otro de quicio y vinieron las balas anti-sensei y yo las esquive como si nada, era como respirar para mí.

-Vaya...volver con gente así, no dan ganas de gastar tiempo aquí, soy muuuy lentos~...

Sabía que me estaba sobrepasando pero necesitaba quitarle un poco el dolor que ellos me causaron, después que Koro-sensei tranquilizara a todos me fui a sentar en mi puesto, mi viejo puesto, ah~ y ahora comenzó la diversión.

 **¿Continuara?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno muchos me pidieron continuación y debo decir que el primer capitulo que había subido era simplemente el único nunca espere continuarlas, gracias por el apoyo y esperó que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**_

 **Que el juego comience.**

El día iba tan lento que no me daba cuenta que muchos me miraban, ya que desde hace un tiempo no les tomaba importancia, escribía cosas en mis cuadernos pero la materia que daba Koro-sensei es tan fácil.

Cuando hubo el receso del almuerzo, muchos me rodearon. Los miro levemente antes de preguntarles, aunque no quiera solo soy alguien más que tiene dos objetivos pedidos por el gobierno: Matar a Koro-sensei y proteger de algún peligro a los estudiantes.

-Nagisa...

Uno de ellos me iba a hablar pero lo detuve, no tienen el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, ellos nunca fueron mis amigos.

-Les pido con todo el respeto que no me llamen de esa manera, yo que sepa no somos amigos ni conocidos.

Les dijo con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad, ellos estaban sorprendidos lo note por sus latidos, había mejorado mucho mis propias habilidades como adquirí nuevas, alguien me toco el hombro y vi allí la actual chica que le gusta también Karma, debo decir que no le tengo rivalidad ni nada solo una chica que no vale la pena luchar.

-Y..yo etto Shiota-kun...

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, mostraría mi mascara, la persona que yo era antes.

-Le pediría que no me confunda con otra persona. Yo no soy Shiota si no Kenshi, además yo que sepa nunca existió alguien llamado Nagisa Shiota.

Dije antes de levantarme e irme del lugar, después de todo no debo estar con ellos, averiguarán lo que quise decir pero es verdad gracias a ser bueno en las computadoras por un asesino hacker que conoce padre cambiamos mis registros, borramos todo referente a Nagisa Shiota, mi pasado ya es olvidado, ahora solo soy un hijo de un asesino sediento de sangre.

Sentía una mirada penetrante en mi persona y sabía quién era, podía percibir su presencia pero ya cambie. Ha él no le tengo miedo ni temor, solo angustia, él es la raíz del problema. Pero debo agradecerle una sola cosa... Que me haya abierto los ojos ante la verdad.

Suspire nuevamente en este día, solo lo deje acercarse y él lo sabía me acorralo en la pared pero yo lo miraba con mis ojos vacíos.

-Nagisa~ es bueno verte de nuevo, no sabes los preocupados que estábamos por ti...¿Por qué te fuiste?.-me dijo serio con sus ojos molestos, yo solo lo miro sin expresión alguna pensando correctamente mis palabras hasta que sonreí como el anterior chico que fui.

-Me disculpas pero ¿Cómo te llamas?.-le dije con inocencia muy bien fingida, él se sorprendió alejándose un poco.

-No te hagas él idiota Nagisa!.-me grito tomando mi brazo con fuerza.-Tu nos conoces, eres mi chico. Ahora respóndeme!

Fruncí el ceño, él llamándome como su propiedad pero no lo soy y nunca lo fui. Me solté de su agarre y lo mire levemente enojado.

-Me disculpas pero como yo ya dije yo no conozco a nadie de aquí, todos me confunden por una persona que nunca existió, por cierto jamás hubo un chico llamado Nagisa Shiota pregunten o averigüen si digo la verdad, además yo nunca saldría con una persona como tú.

Le dijo tranquilo antes de hacer una reverencia e irme, no iba a caer de nuevo, no soy el tonto que antes fui, al final no volví esa tarde hasta que las clases terminaran, solo fui por mis cosas y como suponía pude ver a Koro-sensei allí junto Ritsu.

Cuando entre a la sala ellos miraron, yo los ignore y tome mis cosas pero como ya suponía mi profesor me detuvo con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Nagisa-kun ¿Podemos hablar?.

Me pidió pero no quiero, aunque no demuestre muchas cosas tengo miedo de esto, mi padre lo sabía y aun así le dije que lo hiciera por mí, por mi venganza a esta clase y por Koro-sensei, lo mire antes de asistir indeciso.

-¿Qué es lo que desea hablarme?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Creo que todos se les pegó esa pregunta, mire a los dos antes de sentarme y suspirar, esto era difícil de hablar.

-Porque debía escapar de esta clase y sus mentiras Koro-sensei.-le sonreí levemente como en los viejos tiempos, lo mire a los ojos.-Ellos solo me engañaban y me utilizaban profesor, yo no me di cuenta que todo lo que yo había pensado era solo un error, Karma me usaba por un reto, jugo con mis sentimientos... Fue doloroso y después de eso vi la realidad en la que estaba...todos jugaron conmigo o tal vez la mayoría.

Ritsu tenía lágrimas y Koro-sensei estaba muy molesto, lo note por su cambio de color.

-Esos mocosos! Como se atrevieron... Nagisa-kun ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?.

-Porque creía que todos eran partes den engaño pero padre me dijo que no, Koro-sensei solo siga que no existo, Nagisa Shiota jamás existió en esta vida, amigos de padre borraron todo registro de mi...solo vengo a encontrar una cura para usted.

Ante eso todo enojo se esfumo y ahora me miraban sorprendidos los dos.

-¿Q...que has dicho Nagisa-san?.-me pregunto Ritsu.

-Lo que han escuchado, pude encontrar los registros de los experimentos que hicieron en el laboratorio...Koro-sensei yo lo ayudare a volver a la normalidad.

-Nagisa-kun no deberías...no existe cura.

Le sonreí más antes de tomar un tentáculo de él.

-Si la hay Koro-sensei pero es difícil de conseguir o hacer por eso mismo estoy aquí, usted no merece morir por culpa de un científico loco, además entre asesinos nos ayudamos aunque no lo crea~

Vi como mi profesor me sonreía y me abraza, yo le correspondí el abrazo yo lo ayudaría a volver, se lo debo, por él pude defenderme, por él pude descubrir lo mejor de mí mismo, yo...Koro-sensei gracias.

-Ritsu, te pido que no le cuentes a nadie de esto ¿sí?.

Le pedí a la chica robot que tenía al frente y esta me sonrió antes de asistir limpiándose las lágrimas, me separe del abrazo y la mire bien antes de hablar.

-Por cierto también le pedí un amigo mío que construyera un cuerpo humano con sensibilidad y todo para ti Ritsu, solo se paciente y podrás disfrutar los verdaderos sabores y ver con tus propios ojos bellos lugares.

Ella se sorprendió por lo que le contaba.

-Pero...después me van a apagar cuando logren su objetivo... Nagisa-san no debería.

-De eso no te preocupes, pedí a mi padre que te comprada por decirlo así, hace unos días eres técnicamente mía.

-Eh? Me han comprado?

-A si es, esa fue la única forma en que no pudieran hacer nada contigo. Espero que no te moleste.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.-No me molesta...amo.

Me sonroje un poco como me llamo.

-Por favor no me llames así, solo Nagisa está bien Ritsu.

-Entonces Nagisa-sama.

No pude evitar reír, me levante e hice una reverencia, me despedí de ambos antes de irme con rapidez por los arboles de la escuela, fui caminando hasta llegar a casa, abrí la puerta y allí estaba padre junto con uno de mis pocos amigos que conocí entre misiones, lo abrace feliz de verlo ya que me había dicho que vendría en un año más pero aquí lo tengo en mis brazos, comimos la cena entre los tres entre la charla comente lo que sucedió hoy con la clase E.

Me tuve que acostumbrar a las cosas a lo que llevaba de semana junto a la clase E y pude ver cómo eran en verdad, aunque estuve asombrado con Koro-sensei que hacia las cosas más difíciles con los chicos, creo que aún seguía enojado por lo que le conté, Ritsu al segundo día le di permiso para que ingresada a mi nuevo teléfono. Aunque también no les hablo por un día completo a nadie solo a mí, cuando le dije que no lo hiciera se sonrojo y volvió a hablarles.

Karma muchas veces trato de sacarme información pero no pudo, nadie pudo.

Mi amigo tuvo que ir por una misión así que volvería una semana más, estaba tranquilo en mi puesto hasta que un cuchillo de goma se incrustó en mi mesa y allí vi de nuevo a mi ex mejor amigo con su mirada seria y molesta.

-¿Que desea Akabane-san?.-le pregunte guardando mi libro, todos miraban la escena.

Lo vi en como fruncía el ceño.-No seguidas con esto Nagisa-kun~, quiero un combate si tu ganas dejare de llamarte con tu nombre y no volveré a molestarte por tu huida pero si yo gano tendrás que contarme todo.

Mire aquellos ojos determinados, me levante de mi puesto con tranquilidad tomo el cuchillo para después mirar a mi contrincante. Esto sería divertido, sonreí de la pura emoción.

-Bien...Profesor ¿No le molesta hacernos ahora la clase de educación física para dar esta pelea? Un asesino como yo debido mostrarles cómo deben atacar su enemigo.

Le pregunte al profesor Karasuma-sensei asistió ya por curiosidad de cómo iba a ser la pelea como también conocer mi mejoría, todos se cambiaron, todos estaban presentes sin excepción algunas hasta los profesores estaban allí, mire a mi rival del otro lado que tenía un cuchillo como yo.

-Bien, las reglas son...el primero en dañar la insignia del pecho que lleva el otro gana, también pueden usar los cuchillos anti-sensei como la pistola pero cuiden de no dar a uno de sus compañeros. Y sobre todo el único lugar que pueden moverse es solo aquí, si uno de los dos va por el bosque queda descalificado.

Cuando terminaron de dar las instrucciones, sonreí leve soltando un poco de mi sed de sangre, asuste a muchos con ello pero les mostrare de que estoy hecho.

Karma...yo ganare esta batalla

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ha pasado tiempo, el problema con mis actualizaciones han sido lentas y lo se pero deben entender que entre la universidad, los examenes y los trabajos de est, el trabajo de medio tiempo que pude conseguir consume mi tiempo pero aun asi disculpen la demora.**

 _ **Ganar o perder.**_

Karma...yo ganare esta batalla.

No dejare que me ganes, demostraré todo lo que padre hizo por mí, tampoco quiero defraudar a las personas que pusieron su confianza en mí; te mire y pude ver lo enojado que estabas, tampoco ibas a dejar ganar tan fácil, no me había sorprendido que tú no te asustadas por mi sed de sangre, me puse en posición y tú igual.

Esperamos que Karasuma-sensei diera inicio para esta batalla. Cuando escuche el grito de nuestro profesor tú te me acercaste, sólo salte sobre ti, te giraste rápido, te ataque pero también lo esquivaste, jo~ eso me impresiona, me movía con rapidez y eso te era una desventaja lo notaba porque te cansabas más.

-¿Te rindes Akabane-san?.-le dijo y él solo negó más molesto -Eso nunca, debes decirme todo Nagisa! Eres un idiota. No dejare que esto quede así, eres mío y debes saber cuándo obedecer.

Con esos insultos sólo reí, tomaste como ventaja pero te equivocaste, tome tu brazo que tenía el cuchillo, presione un poco haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, me acerque a susurrarle.

-Sabes...no soy tuyo y nunca lo seré, el juego ya acabo Karma, esto...y todo ya no existe...tú mismo cometiste esto así que deja de insistir en conseguir algo de mí porque lo único que logras es que te odie.

Lo solté y me aleje para luego sacar la pistola con balas anti-sensei, al instante dispare donde estaba la insignia de karma que estaba aturdido ante mis palabras, pero era verdad, todo lo dicho lo era.

Se lo merecía...aunque sintiera un dolor en mi pecho, suspire y guarde mi arma, me aleje de todos que estaban sorprendidos por la corta batalla que obviamente yo gane, hasta que sentir que alguien se me acercaba, lo esquive y esquive balas. Todos me rodeaban queriendo atacarme, pero no los deje en ningún momento, mi agilidad había mejorado como también mis reflejos.

Ataque a todos en un par de segundos logrando que todos cayeran al piso, debo admitir que algunos eran fuertes pero como no usaba toda mi fuerza fueron muy fáciles, tal vez deban mejorar en el entrenamientos...no, no podemos pedirles eso ya que no los estamos entrenando para convertirse en unos asesinos profesionales, si no matar un pulpo que pronto ya no lo será.

Suspire entre todos se trataban de levantaron los mire con vacíos sentimientos.

-Atacar de esa manera, es imprudente. Podría asesinar a alguien por ello.-saque mi cuchillo que era real.-Estoy preparado para eso, pero ustedes no. No me vengan a buscar por nada, yo no vengo por amigos ni menos por ustedes, Clase E.

Sonreí leve emocionado al ver la sonrisa de Koro-sensei, se acercó y puso uno de sus tentáculos en mi hombros.

-Nufufu~ Nagisa-kun excelente! Has mejorado bastante, tu profesor está muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Koro-sensei, me gustaría algún día ser entrenado por usted.-le dije ignorando a los demás, Koro-sensei sonrió.

-Eso me gustaría, tenerte como un discípulo sería un honor para mí. Iba a decirle algo cuando mi teléfono sonó, mostrándome a Ritsu muy preocupada

-¿Que sucede Ritsu?.-pregunte, era raro verla de esa manera.

-Peligro! Peligro maestro! Se han infiltrado a la escuela, un asesino vino por usted.

No le puse atención a su forma de hablar, después la regañaría, todos escucharon, suspire, parecía despreocupado pero no era así. Mire a Koro-sensei que aún estaba a mi lado.

-Vayan adentro!.-grite mirando a todos, los profesores entendieron y comenzaron a ayudar a todos para dirigirse hacia dentro. Karma aún no se movía, seguía allí y ya podía sentir aquella sed de sangre del otro asesino, Karasuma-sensei no pudo volver, le negué que volviera, sería un gran problema que le suceda algo.

Antes de que pasada algo tire mi cuchillo hacia la dirección del otro asesino, él como ya sospechaba lo agarró con facilidad, karma no se movía ¿Acaso se quiere matar? Ese idiota...

-Mira quien tenemos aquí~ Nagisa Kenshi, el famoso hijo del 'dios de las sombras' pareces una chica, ¿Seguro que eres hombre?

Un hombre no creo que sobrepase los 30, cabellos negros y ojos café, era muy musculoso. Debo decir que es fuerte pero no me intimida, solté por completo mi verdadera sed de sangre, él se asustó pero no se movió.

-Vaya~ ¿Vienes a matarme?.-dije divertido, reí ante aquello.-No me hagas reír, alguien como tú? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Takashi? O tal vez ¿Atsuko?.

Se asustó a sí que uno de esos dos fueron, de repente miro a karma que no se había movido, él corrió a atacarlo, fruncí el ceño, corrí con rapidez sacando otro cuchillo y bloque el golpe sacando a ese idiota de sus pensamientos. Lo mire ya que había caído por el susto.

-Si serás...¿Acaso te hundiste en tus pensamientos en una pequeña pelea? Eres un idiota Akabane-san.

-...Tks y a ti ¿Que te importa si lo hago?

Arrogante como siempre.-No vez la situación.

Ahora capto todo pero se sorprendió, sentí un pequeño ardor en mi costilla derecha, mire que me habían dado un corte en ese lugar, mire al otro que sonreía.

-Nunca des la espalda niño.

-Vaya, eres muy impaciente, tienes razón mi error...como también esto es mi error.

Hice un rápido movimiento dándole un sentimiento de miedo, tenía su cuchillo en el cuello mientras tenía su brazo retorciéndose, soltó el cuchillo que tenía por el dolor.

Mire a mi lado y todos nos miraban, deje mi sed asesina y me baje ya que él se había desmayado, Tks que aburrido, todos salieron. Mire atrás de mí.

-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunte y él levanto la mirada sorprendido.-No te creas cosas solo hago mi trabajo...

Karasuma-sensei vino a mí y miro al otro asesino, después miro a Karma este solo le dijo que estaba bien.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa, volveré en media hora, por ahora no salgan, buscare más asesino.

Le dije, tomando a la persona que estaba desmayara sin esperar respuesta, al alejarme de todos desperté al hombre que vino a matarme, le saque la información necesaria y lo deje partir sin olvidar darle un mensaje a quien lo contrato. Regrese a la sala donde estaba todos, ellos me miraron pero yo los ignore, Bitch-sensei se me acerco preocupada.

-Nagisa-kun, estas herido...

-No te preocupes, no duele.-le sonreí, tome el teléfono y apareció inmediatamente Ritsu.-Ritsu necesito que busques un lugar.

-Claro! ¿Qué es lo que deseas Nagisa?.

-Te lo diré después solo por ahora busca el nombre de Takeshi entre los asesinos registrado.

Ella asistió y desapareció, mire a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué? -T...tu cambiaste...-me dijo alguien

-Eso es obvio...nadie es el mismo a matar, a entrenar para sobrevivir y mejore mis habilidades nadie es el mismo con eso...

-Nagisa-kun ve a la enfermería, estas sangrando.

Escuche la voz de Koro-sensei y asistí, me fui ya que empezaba a doler un poco, al llegar tome vendas y desinfectantes, cuando ya había pasado lo peor, me puse unas vendas por todo mi torso, cuando escuchó que alguien entra, miro que es Karma.

-¿Deseas algo? Le pregunte sin mirarlo, concentrado en poner bien las vendas.

-Yo...Na...Kenshi no debiste arriesgarte.

-¿Por qué no debería? Es mi trabajo además es a mi quien buscaban, no debes entrometerte en donde no te llaman.

Mire de reojo como apretaba sus puños. Debía calmarme, ya lo has superado Nagisa...él ya no está en tu vida, vienes por venganza.

-Yo perdí contra ti.

Él está mostrando lo obvio.

-¿Y? Era obvio nuestras técnicas son distintas, pero también no los están entrenando a ser asesinos profesionales, solo a matar s un supuesto pulpo, solo muestran lo que es necesario, después de esto yo me iré y seguiré matando, mientras ustedes seguirán con sus propias metas, todos aquí nos iremos Akabane-san, Irina-san, Karasuma-san y por supuesto yo nos iremos al completar el objetivo. No debes esforzarte por estas cosas.

Me puse mi ropa al terminar, lo mire sonriendo con falsedad, él debe entrar en razón aunque se notaba interesado por mis palabras, me levante y camine hacia la salida, me detuve al estar a su lado.

-Jamás lo olvides, los dos somos diferentes, no estamos en el mismo mundo.

Me fui del lugar, me estire aunque dolía un poco fue relajante volver a usar mis habilidades, escuche vibrar mi teléfono y mire a Ritsu sonriendo.

-¿Ha pasado algo Ritsu?.-le pregunte curioso.

-Si! Nagisa-sama encontré algo mientras buscaba, ya le envió los archivos!

-Gracias, enviarlos a mi computadora.

Ella asistió antes de irse, suspire los días aquí serán muy estresantes pero divertidos.

-Esta guerra aun no acaba Karma.

Susurré caminando al aula para seguir en clases. El tiempo será tan rápido o lento pero lo tengo por seguro que más adelante cosas van a pasar y Koro-sensei ¿Estará preparado? O la Clase E caerá en la curiosidad.

Es bueno volver, gracias por venir a este juego Takeshi, Atsuko. ¿Quién de nosotros va a ganar~?

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Suspiros**_

Luego de la pelea con aquel asesino nadie hablo más del tema, tal vez Koro-sensei les dijo que ya no preguntaran, sentía las miradas de mis compañeros en mi cuando los profesores no estaban, pero tampoco se acercaban a hablarme y eso era un tanto tranquilizador para mi, a veces veía mi celular por aburrimiento.

Suspire antes de recostarme en mi pupitre, era la hora de almorzar y muchos se fueron de la sala, yo no traje nada pero tampoco es como si quisiera salir para no encontrarme con nadie.

Ya todo acabo y lo se, ya nadie hablaba conmigo por temor o simplemente me ignoraban, era de suponer. Después de todo yo no fue nada para ninguno de ellos, karma la persona que conocí antes que todos, tal vez hubiera sido diferente pero como creí todo fue una ilusión de parte de mí.

-Fue un tonto-susurré antes de cerrar los ojos, estuve así no se cuánto tiempo pero sentí que me movían haciendo que despertara, mire a mi alrededor viendo a Koro-sensei y la sala vacía, ¿me dormí? Ah ya que.-Lo siento Koro-sensei.

Él simplemente me sonrió.-No te preocupes Nagisa, he sabido que has tenido que vigilar a los alumnos por las noches, no has estado durmiendo mucho ¿cierto?

Suspire antes de asistir-Así es, solo he dormido tres horas nada más, ir y venir por todo Japón en busca de sus casas, es difícil, son muchos objetivos y poco ayuda-volví a suspirar, sabía que había gente detrás de la puerta-Y debo decir que son muy chismosos.

Koro-sensei al escuchar lo último abrió la puerta votando a algunos de los chicos, Chiba, Sugino y Nakamura. Los mire antes de mirar afuera, era la hora de educación física.

Nadie me despertó, suspire nuevamente antes de levantarme.

-¿No deberían estar allá afuera?.-les pregunte mirándolos.

-Nos mandaron a buscarte-dijo enojado Sugino.

-Bueno no era necesario, además Narasuma-sensei sabe lo que soy capaz, él no los llamo.

-Si, bueno tienes razón queríamos hablar contigo.-mire a Nakamura, cerré los ojos antes de mirarlos nuevamente.

-No deberían, no somos amigos, ni compañeros, solo es mi trabajo estar aquí, no es que haya querido venir por ustedes ni por nadie, solo que el gobierno me busco.-les explique.

Ellos estaban sorprendidos por como reaccione, suspire, ¿Cuantas veces llevo suspirando hoy?

Trate de tranquilizarme, negué con la cabeza al ver que iban a volver a hablar.

-No quiero escuchar nada más, además ustedes nunca me consideraron su amigos, simplemente me usaron ¿no? ¿Por lo menos podrían admitir eso?

-Y..yo...nosotros-hablo Chiba, pero él no podía, sonreí leve, un tanto cansado de la situación.

-Solo quisiera saber ¿Quiénes eran las personas que les gusto jugar con mis sentimientos hacia Akabane-san?.-les pregunte, ellos se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta.

-E...espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-preguntó Nakamura.

-...Akabane-san hizo una puesta, de que si hacia que me acostara con él ganaría... -apreté los puños-Debía salir conmigo primero, me ilusionó, jugo con mis sentimientos por él... Solo fui un juego para él.-suspire con pesadez.

-Y..yo pensé que él te amaba de verdad.-me dijo Chiba, como lo sabia, no todos sabían de esto o no muchos jugaron conmigo.

-Ese maldito.-vi a Sugino enojarse, tal vez pueda confiar en ellos, sonreí de verdad.

-Nunca pensé que podría caer tan bajo-escuche decir a Sugino.

Los mire unos segundos sin dejar de sonreir.-Gracias por enojarse por mi...tal vez no estaría mal confiar en ustedes tres.

Ellos sonrieron y Nakamura me abrazo, sorprendido le abrace, sentí unas palmaditas en mi cabeza por parte de Chiba, vi a Sugino sonreirme, suspire un poco. Espero no equivocarme con ellos pero algo me dice que ellos si estaran para mi.

Koro-sensei se rió y nosotros nos miramos, reí junto con ellos, mire al cielo. "Se ve muy bien hoy" tal vez tener a alguien conmigo no estaría mal.

Luego de eso nos regañaron por faltar a clases pero nosotros nos miramos cómplices y pedimos perdón. Narasuma-sensei nos miro y supo que algo cambio. Lo vi sonreír mas tranquilo, nosotros cuatro fuimos hacia la sala aun había receso asi que nos juntamos entre nosotros para conversar, muchos nos miraban raro.

Pero no nos importaba, creo que ellos también se sintieron dañados al saber que fui utilizado de esa manera. Chiba no hablo con su compañera de tiras al tomerle del brazo para preguntar lo que pasaba, en realidad ninguno de los tres respondió las preguntas de sus amigos, eso me hizo feliz.

Al terminar las clases los chicos se me acercaron y me invitaron a comer algo, yo asistí, descansar un rato seria bueno.

Nos fuimos caminando mientras reíamos por los chistes que contábamos. Puedo decir que hoy fue divertido.

Al llegar a casa, hable con padre antes de cenar y salir ha hacer una visita a todos como ya acostumbraba, al llegar a la mansión de Karma, fui hacia su habitación y recorrí el área hasta que sentí a alguien detrás de mi, saque mi cuchillo y le apunte a aquella persona.

-¿Que haces aquí Kenshi-san?.-pregunto Karma, este idiota, suspire antes de bajar mi arma.

-Mi trabajo.-le dije antes de darme la vuelta-No deberías salir a estas horas de la noche Akabane-san, podría ser atacado.

-Pero ahora estas tú aquí ¿no?.-sabía que tendría su sonrisa burlona.

-No es gracioso, están siendo buscados, pierdo horas de sueño en ir y volver en cada casa de cada uno.

En ese momento hubo un silencio de parte de él, creo que dije mucho.

-Ahora vuelve y cierra bien tu habitación, hasta que no entres no me iré, es parte de mi trabajo. No te ilusiones.

-Esta bien...pero antes de irme, quiero saber ¿Que sucedió hoy que estuviste con ellos? Si has dejado en claro que no quieres nada con nosotros.

-Eso.-me di vuelta para verlo.-No te incumbe...deberías decir con nuestro trató ¿No lo crees?

Bufo molesto antes de entrar y estuve un rato mas antes de irme a la próxima casa.

Aun faltaba mucho para lo peor, suspire otra vez.

¿Cuantas veces van ya hoy?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaaa! tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero dejenme decirles y que tengan algo claro NO DEJARE DE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA si demoro en subir un nuevo capitulo pero entiendan la universidad te consumo mucho tiempo pero aun asi sigo aqui escribiendo historias de mis OTPs que me gustan mucho, solo queria que supieran**_

* * *

 _ **Juego asesino**_.

Nagisa suspiro mientras estaba en su cuarto ya que ese día era fin de semana, aún era temprano, como para irse acostar pero estaba cómodo en su lugar y posición, ya que podía descansar de fingir en todo el día con esos chicos de la clase E; sus días se volverían más atareadas por sus nuevas amigos sabía que había un cambio.

No le molestaba su compañía, se había acostumbrado nuevamente a ellos, pero solo a ellos tres ya que con los demás seguía indiferente, no valían la pena para él juntarse con ellos sabiendo que algunos eran cómplices de Karma o tan solo lo volverían a usar, no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo. Se alegra por su decisión de creerles, no se sentía tan solo como al principio. Su padre había salido por una misión de tres días, estaba solo en casa pero no se quejaba ni nada simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad además sabía que él volvería sano y salvo por ello no estaba preocupado, sabía muy bien como peleaba y mataba su padre a la hora del trabajo.

Un tanto intranquilo por lo que descubría en su pequeña investigación, solo pudo suspirar frustrado antes de volver a tomar los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, aquellos papeles mostraban los expedientes de las personas con quienes experimentaron y entre todos ellos estaba su profesor.

Leyó con cuidado y cautela todo lo escrito en esas sucias hojas y algo quemadas por lo antes sucedido al escapar su querido profesor. Sabia el por qué habían hecho esos experimentos pero a tal grado querían llegar que cometieron muchos delitos, por lo mismo se alegraba que todas esas personas murieran por las horribles cosas que hacían con gente inocente, a aunque lamentaba la perdida de la hermana de su compañera, por lo que había leído esa mujer y las palabras dichas por la más cercana que la conocía como Kayano y Koro-sensei la mujer había sido muy buena persona en todos los sentidos de la palabra y más cosas dichas pero todo de forma muy positiva, le hubiera gustado haberla conocido.

Su celular sonó haciendo que con flojera se levantada a buscar el aparato que lo había dejado por allí, se dejó guiar por el sonido antes de tomarlo y contestar la llamada sin siquiera ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba a esas horas.

-* _Nagisa~ al fin contestas!*-se podía escuchar como en el otro lado de la línea que había mucho ruido, pero aun así se oía alegre._

-Hola Atsuko...estaba ocupado, ¿Que necesitas de mí?.-le preguntó yendo directo al punto, no le gustaba mucho hablar con la chica, aunque esta se mostrara muy amable o alegre, sabía muy bien como es la actitud de esa chica algo peculiar, además nunca le gustaba hablar mucho con el enemigo.

- _*No te enojes, lo que quería que supieras era sobre Takashi. Como él comenzó este juego yo ya he movido mis piezas pero y ¿tu? Supe que estas tratando de matar a ese extraño pulpo, ah Nagi-chan me gustaría tenerte como mi aliado pero no sería divertido atacarte por la espalda y manchar ese cuerpo tan encantador como el tuyo, que envidia*-le explicaba seria y divertida, aunque su tono de voz se notaba el veneno en sus palabras "dulces y amables"; el peli celeste frunció el ceño._

-Atsuko eso no te incumbe, para que sepas desde que comenzamos con este juego mis piezas ya se están moviendo.-sonrió triunfante al no escuchar respuesta de la joven, ignorando las últimas palabras que le profesaba la joven.

- _*….¿No estarás mintiendo?.-le preguntó la chica sonando algo desesperada, el peli celeste se quería reír pero se contuvo-Oye Nagisa! No dejare que ganes, este juego y sus vidas las acabare yo, nadie me ha ganado y esta no será la primera vez ¡Oíste!*_

-No te miento Atsuko, pero te voy a cortar que ni creas que te diré mis planes, ya verás que este pequeño juego lo gano yo.-sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada.

Decidió en hacer algo de comer después de todo era tarde y ya le estaba dando hambre, se preparó algo sencillo; cuando termino de comer miro la hora, suspiro antes de caminar a paso lento hacia su cuarto para irse a dormir había avanzado mucho en su investigación, pero se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente su celular, estaba pensando en verlo mañana pero algo le decía que debía ser algo importante, siendo asi que sin pensarlo más tomo nuevamente su teléfono.

Al tomar su celular vio que era un mensaje de Takeshi frunció el ceño para el instante leer el mensaje.

 _"¿Crees que con esa amenaza me asustan? Nagisa cuando gane te haré mío, por las buenas o por las manos, pero tú me perteneces, tenlo claro."_

Corto y sencillo pero al leer lo último le dio un pequeño escalofrío, por eso mismo lo odiaba ese chico lo miraba de diferente forma y eso le daba asco.

-Ese bastardo.-susurro enojado para luego irse a dormir con un mal sabor de boca por aquel sucio mensaje bastante molesto para él.

Al día siguiente miro la hora y aún era muy temprano, pero decidió en levantarse con pereza, se dirigió al baño a darse una pequeña ducha relajante para después ir a comer su desayuno, era domingo así que no sabía muy bien que hacer, tomo su celular para ver a Ritsu allí dormida.

-Ritsu.-llamo suavemente haciendo que la chica despertada para verlo ya lista.

-¿Si Nagisa-sama? ¿Necesita algo?.-le pregunto con pose militar

Suspiro divertido-Necesito que traigas a Koro-sensei por favor.- le pidió amablemente. La chica asistió antes de desaparecer de su vista.

El peli celeste se sentó en el sofá hasta que sintió una brisa pasaba por su ventana, allí estaba su profesor enfrente suyo, no había pasado ni un minuto, sí que era rápido había pensado el peli celeste.

-Nagisa-kun ¿Me llamabas?.-el pulpo amarillo miraba a su alumno con expresión divertida y algo curiosa, no se esperaba que el su pequeño alumno lo requiriera para algo un día domingo.

El nombrado suspiro-Bueno a ti no te puedo ocultar lo que va a pasar en unos días más sensei.-le hablo serio.-Debes estar al tanto, quiera o no debo decírtelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunto curioso y serio.

-Ya sabes que es lo que paso aquel accidente del asesino a que vino a matarme bueno eso se trata de un juego...

-¿Juego? Explícate Nagisa-kun~

-Con otros dos asesinos estamos jugando y el que gane podrá tener de premio a los dos perdedores y hará lo que quiera con ellos, matarlos, usarlos como esclavos, con experimentos y muchas más, es decir el premio es la vida del perdedor y usarlo a tu gusto.-le explico sorprendiendo a Koro-sensei.-Ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces cuál es?.-le preguntó preocupado.

-Como estoy aquí por la clase E, ellos podrían salir incluidos en esto y ellos dos lo saben, saben que esos estudiantes son mi debilidad porque es mi trabajo cuidarlos.

El pulpo entendí el punto, comenzaba a preocuparse pero lo que más le sorprendía era la tranquilidad de su alumno.

-Nagisa-kun estas muy tranquilo con todo esto.

-¿Por qué no estarlo? Mis piezas de este juego ya sean movido, el que tiene un paso adelante de este juego soy yo.-le sonrió, orgulloso de si mismo por su avance en tan poco tiempo.-Además ya me lo suponía, le digo esto es para que proteja a sus alumnos de no meterse en esto, ellos son capaces de enviar asesinos por mi u otras cosas y la clase E no debe entrometerse en mis asuntos, quiero que los controle ¿Lo comprende Koro-sensei?.

Koro-sensei asistió antes de reírse, no había pensado que tanto había cambiado su mejor alumno, con unos de sus brazos acaricio suavemente el cabello del menor, estaba orgulloso del muchacho aunque no le gustaba mucho que haya elegido ese camino pero no podía reprocharle nada, Nagisa daba mucho y en tan corto tiempo había aprendido mucho, solo tenía una duda y era como había asesinado a alguien a sangre fría y seguir sonriendo como el peli celeste lo hacía ahora.

-Eres muy astuto Nagisa-kun. Está bien haré que no se metan en esto, sería muy peligroso para ellos meterse con asesinos que van en serio, después de todo ellos no están preparados para ensuciar sus manos con sangre.

-A si es, cambiando de tema, note su mirada en los papeles que están en la mesa y sé que ya los leyó con su gran velocidad.-hizo sonrojar al pulpo al ver que lo delataron.-Y no se preocupe ya tengo una idea de cómo volverlo a la normalidad, aun no sé si va a servir pero de a poco se logra, aun me queda tiempo antes de que explote o suceda algo malo.

-Nagisa-kun eres muy bueno.-le comento el profesor

-Lo aprendí por mi padre. Además usted no merece esto Koro-sensei ¿Quiere almorzar Sensei? Estoy solo y aún no he comido, la compañía a veces no es tan mala ¿No lo cree?

-Claro, te lo agradezco.

Sin decir nada mas Nagisa se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a su cocina a preparar el almuerzo mientras a su vez hablaba de la antigua vida de su profesor y cómo fueron sus aventuras, se comentaron cosas de sus vidas de asesinos, Nagisa le comento un poco sobre sus misiones y algo sobre sus enemigos que actualmente eran lo que tenían su vida en juego.

Cuando se fue su profesor, se recostó en el sofá hasta que ocurrió un repentino ruido en su cuarto, se levantó rápidamente antes de tomar un cuchillo de cocina y caminaba con sigilo hacia su habitación. Al abrirla comenzó a reírse, allí estaba su padre que había tropezado con sus cosas.

-¿Otto-san?¿Porque estas en mi cuarto?.-le preguntó después de reírse nuevamente, es que le era imposible no hacerlo cuando nunca te esperas eso de alguien que está calificado para entrar a casas pero hacerlo en su propia casa debe ser más fácil, pero bueno Nagisa tenía trampas dentro el cuarto por las dudas, después de todo él tenía cosas importantes en su habitación.

-Mocoso, a tu pregunta escuche otra voz y al parecer hablabas con tu profesor pero no quería molestar, termine más rápido de lo que pensé.-le dijo caminando hacia la sala como si nada hubiese pasado hace solo unos segundos atrás.-Por cierto me encontré con un asistente de Atsuko.-le comento serio deteniendo su caminata igual que su hijo.

Frunció el ceño.-¿Te dijo algo? Pudiste sacarle algo de información, Otto-san ¿Qué averiguaste?.-lo llenaba de preguntas.

-De tan sólo verme huyo, debe ser un nuevo.-suspiro ante lo dicho antes de verlo de reojo.-Pero logre sacar algo que podría interesante… Nagisa ¿Tu equipo? Hace tiempo no los veo.

-Ah ellos pues están haciendo lo que les pedí.-se encogió de hombros, mostrando así que no era muy importante ese tema y su padre lo sabía muy bien, pero seguiría insistiendo.-Además ellos son mis amigos no es mi equipo.-aquellas palabras las decía mirando a los ojos de su padre con sinceridad.

-Eres el líder, eso lo convierte en tu equipo.-le dijo haciendo que entrada en razón.-Aunque lo niegues y todo, ellos son tus marionetas pero a la vez tu amigos; después de todo los has metido en ese estúpido juego de ustedes, estas poniendo a peligro a mucha gente hijo.

-Otto-san! Mou ya que ¿Quieres almorzar?.-trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente, camino adelante del mayor con los brazos cruzados.-Pero aunque parezca que los estoy usado, si los demás lo ven de esa forma, ellos se metieron en esto solos, ellos me espiaban y se metieron a voluntad propia en el juego….yo se los advertí, si aceptaron es por algo y se los agradezco mucho, pero no dejare que nada les pase, son mis amigos después de todo.

-Claro Nagisa, pero primero me daré un baño antes de comer, el viaje fue algo molesto.-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a dar un baño pero sin demostrarlo sonreía, confiaba mucho en el menor y sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras dichas recién, eran tan sinceras y determinadas que le hacía sentir tan orgulloso del peli celeste, había elegido muy bien en aceptarlo como su hijo y discípulo.

El peli celeste asistió, se quedó apoyado en la mesa pensado en la poca gente en que confiaba aunque nunca se juntaba con ellos había una conexión para todos solo por eso se unieron en un equipo, pero sabía que había algo mas. Algo que pensó haber olvidado, sabía muy bien que solo desviaba el tema o simplemente aquel olvidado sentimiento que había pensado perdido, también sabía que alguna vez ellos podían ser como la clase E.

-Espero que todo salga al plan.-susurro mirando un lugar en específico.-No perderé.-apretó los puños, antes de levantarse de su lugar.-Ganare este juego cueste lo que cueste. La guerra solo ha comenzado.

Se estiro en su lugar antes de recalentar la comida y dejarla servida a su padre. Lo que le quedaba de día lo uso para leer unos libros en su cuarto, al día siguiente iba caminando hacia la clase E, de encontró con Chiba y entre los dos conversaban de forma anima hasta llegar a su sala, aun con eso siguieron hablando hasta que los demás de sus amigos se les unieron en la conversación, entre risas y de mas, muchos de los compañeros fruncían un poco el ceño, después de todo querían esa sensación, ese ambiente que se formaba en el pequeño grupo que sin saber cómo sucedió, tenían envidia, querían esas sonrisas tan lindas que daba Nagisa, la risa de este, su tono dulce y tranquiló, el Nagisa que siempre los veía como sus amigos, no sabían que habían hecho. Bueno solo unos pocos si sabían, la culpa les corría por las venas cada día por la mala actitud en ellos, muchos solo querían volver a tener la antigua relación con el pequeño, Karma veía todo desde lejos con el mismo sentimiento que los demás pero a diferencia de los otros, Karma se le notaba bastante además de que su lápiz se rompía en pedazos con su mano que sin darse cuenta de ello.

Todos los de la clase E y los profesores al mirar al peli celestes sabían muy bien que los errores no se pueden ocultar, ni disfrazar, menos ignorar, pero aunque si trataban de solucionar el problema nadie les aseguraba la reacción del menor, de cómo este iba a actuar con ellos ¿Sería peor? O ¿Su reacción mejoraría? La mayoría daba más por la primera, ya tenían el odia de Nagisa, que les aseguraba que al insistir las cosas no se volverían peor. Muchos son conscientes de que perdieron a alguien muy valioso; es como si tu regalaras tu juguete al cual pensaste que no sería de utilidad pero luego de ya no tenerlo te das cuenta que perdiste algo valioso, algo que no supiste valorar hasta que ya no lo tienes. Lamentarse tampoco cambiaran las cosas, el tiempo diría si Nagisa alguna vez les daría esa sonrisa que les hacía, que los apoyara cuando sentían que caían aun barranco.

En la práctica con Karasuma se debían perseguir por toda la montaña, tendrían un listón rodeando su cuello, la persona que atrapada todos los listones ganaba. Tenían dos horas, cuando empezó cada uno de los estudiantes se alejaban para luego de tres minutos el profesor diera inicio al juego, Nagisa por su parte se fue hacia la piscina con pasos tranquilos ocultando su presencia de los demás, quería estar solo, además todos se habían metido más al bosque eso le daba más tranquilidad, sabiendo que nadie estaría por allí.

Al llegar a su destino, sonrió por completo contemplando la vista hasta que se recostó cerca del agua, cerró los ojos para relajarse en el suave ambiente que había en el lugar.

-Maravilloso.-susurro por lo bajo.

Después de una hora y media Karma había arrebatado a todos sus listones después de todo todos antes de empezar habían dado una apuesta de quien ganaba seria alimentado por una semana completa por todos, al regresar con Karasuma este los contó.

-Ya terminamos Sensei, ya gané.-le aseguraba Karma escuchándose quejas de todos.

-Eso no es cierto Karma.-le explico el profesor ganando el silencio de sus alumnos.

-¿Por qué? Están todos ¿no?.-le dijo enfadado el pelirrojo.

-Te falta uno.

-¿Qué? Quien Karasuma-sensei?.-preguntaron todos ya que se veían y no faltaba nadie, solo tres personas se dieron cuenta quien faltaba, sonrieron pero se mantuvieron callados.

-Shiota Nagi…digo Kenshi Nagisa el que atrape ese listón gana por completo el juego.-fue lo único que dijo antes que todos se fueran.-Veamos que hacen con un chico que esta por completo entrenado.-dijo viendo por donde se habían ido sus alumnos.

-Sabes que él no se las dejara para nada fácil.-se escuchó la voz femenina.

-Lo sé, Kenshi ha mejorado mucho.-miro a la asesina que estaba a su lado.

-Él eligió este camino.-hablo Koro-sensei que los mira a los dos que lo estaba mirando cuando dijo esas sabias palabras.-Nagisa-kun sus manos están manchadas de sangre, sabía muy cuál era su potencial, trate de que se alejara porque sé muy bien cómo vive un asesino y las consecuencias al matar siendo tan menor, pero…Nagisa-kun a pesar de todo eso y lo sucedido con sus compañeros, Nagisa-kun sigue sonriendo como siempre, los protege poniendo excusa de que es por trabajo, los cuidado desde las sombras, Nagisa-kun sigue siendo él sin importar nada….ese chico es sorprendente.

-Ni que lo digas, el maestro lo ha visto en acción, me ha contado que Nagisa se muestra muy orgulloso en decir que es hijo de Ryu-san, también he sabido que tiene al mejor equipo juvenil entre los asesinos.-dijo Irina.

Mientras los profesores hablaban cada uno de los alumnos buscaban a su pequeño compañero que habían olvidado pero al no verlo en toda esa hora pensaron que no estaba jugando o que no estaba participando. Ya iba a acabar la hora y nadie lo encontraba hasta que se juntaron todos para sacar alguna información que uno sabría o eso esperaba la mayoría.

-¿Dónde estará Nagisa?.-se decía a si mismo Maehara pensativo.

-Debe estar cerca o no?.-preguntaba Kayano tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Donde más no hemos revisado?.-preguntaba Isogai.

Todos pensaron hasta que dijeron unísono.-La piscina!

Corrían y saltaban los árboles o cualquier obstáculo que se cruzaba por su camino hasta llegar a su destino, cuando llegaron vieron al peli celeste durmiendo tranquilamente en el lugar, cuando trataron de acercarse pero Nagisa ya no estaba en su lugar si no arriba de un árbol.

-Se demoraron mucho ¿No lo creen?.-les dijo antes de darse la vuelta pero su tono de voz se notaba la burla-Quedan cinco minutos si no lo recuerdo...atrápenme si pueden.-fue lo único que se escuchó antes de ya no verlo.

Se dirigía hacia la escuela seguido de todos que hacían lo que podían para que el menor se detuviera o por lo menos quitarle el listón cuando menos se diera cuenta pero no podían el menor era muy astuto y rápido que no lo alcanzaban, llegaron hacia donde estaba sus profesores y antes de que acabara el tiempo Nagisa tiro el listón al aire antes de caer de forma perfecta al lado de su profesor viendo quien atrapaba el pequeño listón, en todo el revuelto el que acabo agarrando la pequeña cosa fue Mimura.

Al terminar la clase seguía la clase de inglés, pero Nagisa fue llamado por Koro-sensei, sin pensarlo mucho camino hacia la sala de profesores donde solo estaba el pulpo, se sentó esperando que le dijera algo.

-¿Para qué me necesita Koro-sensei?.-pregunto al estar en la sala y que el mayor no decía nada, le desesperaba un poco.

-Ayer no te pregunte pero ¿Cómo es el juego en el que estas metido?.

Sonrió leve-Es fácil, cualquier medio sirve, solo se decidida el ganador cuando dos de nosotros este herido, ¿Cómo es eso? Se preguntada pues es simple, dos de los tres deben estar muy mal heridos tanto como para no seguir peleando, hay un límite, si no te levantas en 30 minutos pierdes.-le explico sorprendiendo al contrario.-¿Otra duda Koro-sensei?

-¿Cómo llamaron esto? Me da curiosidad Nagisa-kun kufufu

-Es un nombre muy simple pero lo dice todo. Lo llamamos _**"Juego Asesino"**_

El destino ya estaba hecho, las cosas ahora en adelante serían muy movidas para la clase E, Nagisa sonrió divertido, podía saber que muy pronto las cosas serían más y más difíciles pero ganaría este juego por él cual fue obligado entrar pero lo que no sabían ellos dos es que alguien detrás de la puerta había escuchado aquella corta conversación.

Nadie está preparado para el destino ni el futuro, puede tomarse sombrío o al revés, pero esta vez el camino elegido fue la oscuridad, la cual Nagisa aceptó gustoso, sus manos manchadas de sangre, manchadas de venganza, de trabajo y muchas más, el destino sabe jugar con la vida de las personas y aquí hay una, una persona amable y dulce, se volvió la más sangrienta y vengativa que había pero no era su culpa y no tenía remordimiento de ello porque él culpable tenía una nombre y apellido, aquel que jamás olvidaría aunque perdiera la mente, aunque pase cualquier cosa, Nagisa haría sufrir a todos los que se metieran en su camino y eso es seguro

 **Continuara**

 **¿Reviews?¿Algo? tal vez un abrazooo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola he vuelto! como habia dicho en la pagina de facebook, alli digo cuando actualizo cada fic entre otros solo deben buscarlo como Kurolovers, espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Asano aparece**

Después de que Nagisa terminara de hablar con Koro-sensei fue nuevamente hacia la sala, sus clases siguieron con normalidad, conversaba de vez en cuando con sus únicos amigos detrás de un árbol y alejados de los demás para que nadie los molestara.

Disfruta del pequeño momento que podría tener antes de volver a ser atacado por sus enemigos, le había comentado un poco a sus amigos del riesgo, ellos aun sabiendo algo del asesinato quisieron meterse en el juego por él, al principio Nagisa se había negado en hacerlo pero al ver la determinación de sus amigos suspiro y asistió rendido, los chicos celebraron aunque Nagisa les comento que entrenarían con armas reales para su propia seguridad y ellos aceptaron más que dispuestos.

En mitad de la clase y estaban en clase de educación física cuando divisaron a un chico de cabellos rubio rojizo. Todos se detuvieron a ver lo que había venido el presidente.

-Vaya no se detengan por mi.-le dijo sarcástico y burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí fresita?.-le hablo Karma molesto.

-Tks, si no fuera porque vengo por Nagisa-kun no me importaría mucho.-dijo molesto.

-¿A qué has venido Asano-san?.-le preguntó el peli celeste llegando al contrario.-Es raro que vengas aquí y si no fuera importante me lo hubieras dicho cuando haya bajado mientras me esperas.

-Cierto, pero me llegó esto y no me preguntes como porque no lo sé.-le entregó un sobre pequeño.-Solo decía que debía entregártelo ahora.

-...Gracias.-se mordió el labio ansioso antes de mirar al mayor.-Hoy no podré ir contigo; dejemos las cosas para otro día ¿No te molesta Asano-san?.

-Nah será para la otra Nagisa-kun, para otro día hacemos lo planeado.-se da la vuelta y sacudiendo su mano en despedida.

Karma y los demás estaban sorprendidos y confundidos pero no pudieron preguntar ya que Karasuma-sensei reanudo las clases.

Por otra parte Nagisa guardo el sobre en su ropa y dejarla segura antes de jugar con Koro-sensei. Las horas pasaron antes de que acabarán las clases, iba bajando cuando se presentó Sugino estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el presidente del consejo?.-le preguntó sin mirarle.

-Nos volvimos a encontrar y conversamos un tiempo, terminamos llevándonos muy bien y cuando supo que estaba nuevamente en Kunugigaoka nos reunimos afuera y salimos o conversamos cosas.-se encogió de hombros.-Es un buen amigo para mi...aunque claro que él me usa y yo lo uso a él y él lo sabe bien, como has visto no nos importa, ¿Ya quite curiosidad a ti y a los demás?.-miro de reojo a los arbustos y árboles, viendo como bajaban sus amigos.

-Lo siento Nagisa-kun, no queríamos molestarte.-dijo Chiba.

-Está bien, pero para la otra pregunten directamente, es mejor irnos por el entrenamiento ¿no creen?.

-Sii!.-gritaron unísono.

-Pero ¿Están seguro? Después no hay vuelta atrás.-dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sabemos pero nosotros queremos esto Nagisa.-hablo Nakamura.

-Si, no te preocupes.-dijo Sugino con una sonrisa.

-Además, por lo que hemos vivido ya, no es tan malo ser asesino.-comento Chiba, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiro-Bien, vamos a nuestro lugar.

Sin decir nada más todos fueron caminando siguiendo al peli celeste con conversaciones triviales y disfrutando del momento, al llegar al lugar abandonado aunque por dentro tenia mucha tecnología y las paredes con esponjas para callar el sonido. Cada uno hacia lo dicho por Nagisa ejercitándose para una práctica real con el padre e hijo que los miraba atentos.  
Por unas horas cada uno estaba exhausto, cuando uno de ellos se iba a quejar escucharon que la puerta se abría y allí vieron a Asano entrar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?.-pregunto Sugino sorprendido y confundido.

-Eso no te incumbe.-le respondió serio.

-Asano-san no los trates así.-pidió Nagisa acercándose con un puchero.-Dijiste que no vendrías hoy~.

Le sonríe leve-Lo se pequeño pe...

-¡No soy pequeño!.-se quejó molesto.

-A lo que venía, te mande un mensaje pero no respondiste así que vine a ver si estabas aquí.  
Nagisa buscó su celular y vio el mensaje del contrario y rió divertido antes de verlo y asistir sin dudarlo.

-Me gusta tu plan.

-Eso ya lo sabía, disfruto molestar a Akabane y que mejor que esto.

-Disculpen pero ¿De qué hablan?.-hablo Nakamura curiosa de la conversación.

-Oh bueno, será un secreto así que escuchen, Asano-san tuvo la idea de que entre los dos exista una "relación" para fastidiar a Akabane-kun por el engaño que me hizo, así que no se sorprendan cuando Asano-san actúe cariñoso o venga a la clase E.

Ríe-No puedo negar que es un buen plan chicos.-dijo divertido Chiba.-Yo los ayudo con conversaciones en clases para que Karma escuche

-Buen pensado Chiba, ¿Qué tal si mañana nos quedamos dentro de la sala?.-comentó Sugino con una sonrisa divertida.-Quiero ver la expresión se Karma.

-Eso haremos entonces.-dijo Nakamura curiosa por como iría las cosas.

-Gracias chicos.-le sonrió Nagisa feliz de tener unos amigos _así "Ya verás que conmigo no se juega Karma"_ pensó antes de mirar al presidente.-Ya has escuchado Asano-san comenzamos mañana el plan.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana, ya que te iré a buscar mis clases terminan temprano.-se despidió antes se irse.

Los chicos se quedaron solos para seguir un rato más en su entrenamiento con armas verdaderas, sentía el peso diferente, les costó pero iban por un buen comienzo. Cuando terminaron se despidieron para irse cada uno a su casa con tranquilidad y cansado pero con unas sonrisas puestas en sus labios.

-Hijo.-hablo Kenshi cuando estaban en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa padre?.-preguntó curioso y serio a la vez.

-La otra semana llegada uno de tus compañeros con una información importante. También supe que se iba a quedar un tiempo.

-Ya veo...-susurro pensativo.-Me alegraría que todos volvieran pero con esta guerra es imposible, gracias por el aviso padre.

-Solo no te sobre esfuerces, no quiero quedar sin un hijo.

Ríe-No te preocupes, yo ganare ya lo veras.

-Lo se, yo te entrene.-bufo un poco antes de sonreírle antes de despeinarle el cabello.

-Y bastante buen maestro, buenas noches padre.-hizo una reverencia antes de irse a su cuarto y cambiarse para luego caer dormido rápidamente en su cama.

Esperaba que el día de mañana fuera interesante de ver como reaccionara el pelirrojo, al ver a la persona que dejo partir por estupidez salía con su peor enemigo, el destino juega una mala pasada para muchas personas, Nagisa junto a sus amigos iba a divertirse contra Karma tanto como este lo había hecho con el peli celeste, aunque ocultara bien las cosas aun sentía algo por el pelirrojo sádico que lo tenía enamorado pero con la guerra con los otros asesinos hacia que eso quedado en el olvido dentro de su mente.

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hola a todos se que ha pasado mucho pero MUCHO tiempo :c pero bueno la universidad consume mucho las cosas asi que solo espero que les guste como haya quedado y se que es corto pero es mejor que nada.**

* * *

 **Plan de seducción y celos.**

Cuando despertó recordó el plan que llevarían ese día, sonrió antes de levantarse, se iba a divertir ese día como nunca, le mando un mensaje a Asano para ir juntos, al dejar el mensaje fue a darse una ducha, se vistió con su uniforme, seco su pelo y lo peino, se miró en el espejo decidiendo si dejarlo suelto o no. Miro hacia la ventana para ver como estaba el día, luego de unos segundos prefirió hacerse sus ya acostumbradas coletas, fue a la cocina al ver su desayuno listo, había notado que su padre no estaba en casa.

Tomo su desayuno con tranquilidad sabiendo que se había despertado muy temprano, escucho el sonido de su celular, leyó el mensaje de Asano y sonrió, apresurado termino su desayuno, dejo todo lavado para tomar sus cosas y salir de casa, le comunico a su querida amiga virtual que le comunicara a los chicos que llegaría temprano a clases.

Entre tanto caminar y hablar con Chiba, que se lo encontró en la subida, después se les unió los demás en el camino ya sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, sonreían internamente, las primeras clases no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, algunos alumnos de la clase se extrañaron de que el grupito no saliera pero nadie quiso preguntar, aunque podían escuchar un poco sus conversaciones y más cierto pelirrojo que estaba atento a todo.

-Por cierto Nagisa.-le hablo Nakamura teniendo la atención del nombrado y de algunos chismosos.

-¿Si?.-la miraba con cierta diversión al saber lo que vendría ahora, sabía que los estaban escuchando.

Nakamura sonreía sabiendo lo que pensaba su amigo-¿Desde cuando sales con Asano?.-le pregunto de forma directa.

-Oh, digamos que todo el tiempo que hemos hablado hemos empezado a sentir atracción, me le declare avergonzado y hace menos de la semana hemos sido novios.-sonrió de forma fingida como un enamorado.

-Hoy cuando te encontré estabas muy embobado hablándole por teléfono Nagisa, tuve que hacerte reaccionar.-le dijo de forma burlona Chiba.

-No digas eso Chiba.-se sonrojo.-Es vergonzoso.

-Pero no niegas que lo que digo es verdad.

El grupo reía divertido ante la conversación y las reacciones nada disimuladas de sus compañeros, notaban una leve sed de sangre de alguien, miraban con disimulo hacia la dirección de Karma, que estaba furioso.

Sugino sonrió levemente divertido.-Nos contaste que hoy lo ibas a ver ¿no? ¿Acaso van a una cita Nagisa?.

Lentamente asistió-Así es, Asano-kun lo propuso anoche Sugino.-se movía con sus mejillas rojas.

"Que actuación Nagisa" pensaban sus amigos al verlo actuar acorde al plan, demasiado bien que hasta se lo podían creer.

Siguieron conversando del tema ya que le era divertido toda la situación, después de eso las clases se sentían con un ambiente pesado y tenso gracias a Karma que estaba de mal humor, Nagisa y sus amigos solo sonreían a escondidas y una que otra risita se escapaba.

Al terminar las clases fueron como siempre juntos saltando rama por rama, sentían que los seguían pero le quitaron importancia, al llegar a su destino vieron que los demás alumnos del instituto también salían, con discreción bajaron de los árboles y esperaron pacientes a que apareciera Asano con su grupo de molestos a opinión de la clase E.

Nagisa sonrió al ver a lo lejos a su "novio" acercarse, Asano le tomo de la cintura y saludo cortésmente a los demás, sabía que eran visto por muchas personas pero ellos se divertían mucho ante lo que pasaba con la venganza de karma no les importaba mucho además era el último año, que mejor que dejar algunas sorpresas en el instituto.

Mientras se divertían habían algunos que miraban todo con sorpresa y uno en especial con sumo enojo, Karma apretaba sus puños al ver la escena del chico que amaba salir con otro, eso no podía ser Nagisa era suyo, tenía que volver a recuperarlo como fuera.

Nagisa reía internamente al sentir el aura asesina de alguien. Sus amigos también se daban cuenta.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos.-comentó Nakamura con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-le dijo Asano.-Nagisa-kun, ¿Listo para nuestra cita?.-miro al peli celeste que se sonrojo y asistió.

-Si Asano-kun, ¿Dónde iremos?.-le miro curioso.

-Eso amor, es un secreto.

Se despidieron y tomados de las manos, sabían que eran seguidos pero no le tomaron importancia pero estaban alerta por las dudas, conversaban de cualquier cosa menos del trabajo y planes que tenía el peli celeste más adelante. Disfrutaron de esa tarde juntos como al principio de su extraña amistad. Por otro lado estaba Karma que los seguía con enojo todo lo que pasaba con aquellos dos. Cuando anocheció se separaron no sin antes besarse, si iban a actuar debían meterse bien en el papel. Nagisa iba tarareando una canción mientras miraba las calles, debía hacer sus rondas. Con un suspiro acomodo su ropa para luego saltar y esconderse mientras miraba que no hubiera nada extraño.

La clase E creía la relación extraña que se había formado Nagisa, sus amigos se divertían cada vez más en los entrenamientos y mejoraban, el peli celeste seguía con sus planes tal como habían planeado con los demás. Un día que estaban en clases dos personas entraron con furia y elegancia.

-¡Nagisa!.-gritaron los dos, el nombrado sonrió de lado con un toque malicioso.

-Oh~ Atsuko~ y Takeshi~.-se levantó despacio y con cautela, los miraba divertido.-¿Les gusto mi sorpresa?.-ríe maliciosamente.

-Maldito desgraciado.-la bella mujer estaba histérica.

La clase E miraba a los intrusos, la chica que parecía de la altura de Nagisa, sus cabellos lilas y lisos hasta su cintura, sus ojos violetas brillaban con furia. El chico con cabellos castaños y ojos azules solo tenía su ceño fruncido notando su molestia.

-¿Que les sucede? ¿No les gusto?-pregunto con burla, de forma inmediata esquivo una bala.

-Tks.-la bella chica escondió la pistola de plata en su vestido, todos miraron viendo que era una bala de verdad. Se estremecieron ante la idea.

-Fufufufu.-se escuchó y los dos intrusos estaban en los tentáculos del profesor.-No agredir a mis alumnos.-dijo serio y su rostro cambiando de color.

-Tks maldito pulpo.-la voz ronca de Takeshi se notaba molesta.

-Koro-sensei déjalos no harán nada.-dijo serio Nagisa, al estar suelta se acomodaron sus ropas.-Es raro estar loa tres juntos~

-Cierto...pero no te vez tan lindo con esas coletas.-sonrió divertida.

-Quizás pero por lo menos en la seducción cuando me disfrazó de chica lo hago mejor que tu Atsuko.-ríe divertido.

-Tan exquisito cuando haces eso Nagisa.-se relamió los labios el castaño ante el recuerdo.

-Mm que mal por ti pero tengo novio.-dijo mirándolo con asco.

-Cuando gane esto, sabrás quien manda aquí Nagisa.-le respondió.

Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.-Aun está el juego sin tener ningún ganador.

-Como si hubiera uno, y ese obviamente soy yo inútiles.

-Más arrogante que una víbora.

-¿Que dijiste bastardo?.

-Lo que oyes.-la miro antes de mirar a su alrededor.-Hablemos esto en otra parte.-se dirigió hacia su puesto y anoto algo antes de pasar por Chiba y entregárselo, tomo sus cosas antes de seguir a los chicos.

Cuando paso unos minutos siguieron en silencio hasta seguir las clases, cuando hubo un receso, Sugino, Nakamura y Chiba se reunieron para leer el mensaje de Nagisa.

 _ **"Chicos, tengo una misión para ustedes, conociendo a estos idiotas tendrán asesinos cerca, estaremos más arriba del cerro. Como primera misión en grupo les pido que maten o pongan inconsciente a cada persona que encuentren, les deseo suerte"**_

Se miraron y asistieron antes de hablar con Koro-sensei para ser ayudados por él y salir a hacer la misión que fueron encargados. Iban a hacer bien su trabajo, se cambiaron por ropas más cómodas y en sus bolsos sacaron armas perfectamente disimulas para lograr por los arboles viendo bien sus nuevos objetivos, iban a cuidar a Nagisa aun si sabían que debían mancharse las manos, además aunque no muchas veces lo admitieran sentían una adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y una sensación de éxtasis no ayudaba mucho pero disfrutaban este nuevo mundo que ya hace mucho habían entrado para tratar de matar a su profesor.

Mientras tanto Nagisa miraba a sus enemigos con cautela pero diversión.

-No sería lindo arruinar todo lo que henos planeado para matarnos ahora.-hablo primero.

-Como si lo hiciera.-bufo la chica.

-Ya no sería divertido haberte arruinado todo mi querido Nagisa.-dijo con leve lujuria el contrario.

-Mm pero saben, ahora solo están atrasando lo inevitable.-dijo Nagisa con leve aburrimiento y alegría combinada.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijeron con furia.

Oh las cosas que ahora vendrían no se comparaban con el pasado, Nagisa solo sonreía burlón porque sabía, sabía que los tenia donde quería..

¿reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**hola! espero que les guste mucho el pequeño corto, dsfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Novios y volviéndose asesinos**

Se miraban entre ellos de forma que se analizaban unos con otros, sabiendo que los otros dos tenían asesinos a su disposición sin saber que Nagisa ya había prevenido todo aquello.

-Bueno, sabemos lo que estamos pensando ¿Por qué estar aquí de forma tan directa de poder terminar esta apuesta?.-dijo burlón el peli celeste mirando a sus improvisados invitados.-Porque así no tendríamos la diversión de humillar al otro o ¿Me equivoco?

Bufo molesta.-Obvio. Sera encantador verte lamiendo mis finos zapatos Nagisa.

-Eso lo veremos víbora.-le sonrió de lado.-Debo irme, tengo que seguir mi trabajo.

-No podrás escapar de esto pequeño Nagisa.-hablo Takeshi mirándole.

Ríe divertido antes de darse vuelta.-Oh y ¿Quien dijo que escapaba?.-saco rápidamente su pistola apuntando al chico con enojo.-No me provoques Takeshi, se claramente tus intenciones, tanto como Atsuko, no soy estúpido, tengo gente que arruinara cada plan suyo, ¿Sera su subordinado realmente fiel?.

Camino tranquilamente hacia la sala, guardando su sed de sangre, debía tranquilizarse, quería solo tomarle de sus cuello o dispararles hasta que dejaran de respirar, suspiro para sí mismo, teniendo mucha atención a su alrededor hasta sentir presencias que ya conocía, allí vio a sus amigos con algunas manchas con sangre, los observo unos segundos.

-¿Los mataron?.-les pregunto de forma directa.

-...sí. Algunos debían ser matados.-hablo Chiba recordado como le disparo en la cabeza al hombre que iba a atacar a Nakamura.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo se siente?.-preguntó interesado y preocupado, las primeras veces que alguien mataba se volvió diferente en cierto punto.

-Es extraño. Aun cuando hemos vivido con esto del asesinato al sensei, es como que al hacerlo me llenada de adrenalina y excitación al tener mis habilidades más afinadas.-dijo Sugino emocionado limpiándose la mejilla con sangre de su enemigo.

-Lo sentí correcto, también una adrenalina magnifica al ver lo que hacía, quitar una vida que para mí no era importante.-murmuro sonriendo Chiba.

-Se sintió genial. Aquello de luchar con otros y enemigos y sin tener remordimiento de lo que hacía me hace sentir de forma fantástica.-exclamo la chica contenta y limpiando su cuchillo real.

-Me alegra saber que no se lo han tomado tan mal chicos.-les sonrió contento, suspiro para sí mismo antes de darse vuelta.-vayamos a nuestra pequeña piscina improvisada para que se limpien esa sangre, no queremos que los demás hablen o pregunten porque las tienen.

 ** _Flasback._**

Los chicos al tener un improvisado receso, se reunieron a solas, al leer la nota de Nagisa, se cambiaron a sus uniformes de educación física, estaban ya acostumbrándose a estar equipados con sus trajes, se miraron con seriedad.

-Tengan cuidado chicos.-hablo Nakamura guardando su pistola.

-Tú también.-le dijo Sugino.

Al estar listos los tres, con lo poco que habían aprendido de Nagisa pudieron escaparse de la vista de todos, fueron rápidamente al bosque, el llegar a un punto de vista lejana de su clase, se miraron y se distanciaron un poco para tener mejor vista de las cosas pero también no tan lejos por si uno de ellos necesitaba ayuda, Chiba al ser mas de francotirador, se subió a un árbol con gran altura y se concentró mirando el lugar de mejor manera y tener la vista de sus amigos, Nakamura se encontró rápidamente con un tipo, con determinación empezó a pelear ignorando los gritos del idioma que dijera, en su descuido no se dio cuenta de la segunda persona hasta que escucho que alguien caía, en unos solos momentos de distancia con su enemigo vio la segunda persona muerta, se sorprendió, sabía que había sido Chiba, escucho nuevamente al tipo con quien peleaba y con una nueva adrenalina tomo su cuchillo con firmeza, cuando menos lo espero había sacado su pistola y le disparo siento algo de la sangre en su ropa, miro como caía muerto en sus pies, sonrío leve antes de seguir buscando más gente.

Sugino rápidamente fue atrapado por dos sujetos, rápidamente comenzó a esquivar algunas balas y sin vacilar disparo, le disparo en el hombro a uno de sus víctimas y al otro fallo, aun así sentía cierta diversión, cuando termino miro en el suelo las dos personas que lo habían emboscado, se limpió un poco la sangre de su ropa, distraídamente siguió su camino, algunos muertos y otros inconscientes pero sentía una emocionante sensación, al no encontrar a nadie más se volvieron a juntar.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Chiba acomodando sus cabellos.

-Bastante bien, algo cansada pero bien.-dijo la chica suspirando un poco.-Y ¿Ustedes?

-Yo estoy bien, como tu cansado pero por ser primera experiencia fue creo que bien.

-Digo lo mismo que Sugino, pero quizás con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos, como tu has dicho es la primera vez que hacemos con lo poco que hemos practicado nos ha ido bien.

-Tienen razón chicos, es mejor irnos en busca de Nagisa.

-Cierto, me preocupa que esos chicos hagan algo.-hablo serio Sugino teniendo asistimiento de los otros dos.

-Después debemos quitarnos la sangre.-murmuro Chiba.

Sin decir nada más comenzaron a caminar con cautela, teniendo sus pistolas y cuchillos en mano en forma de alerta a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse con más enemigos.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Todos asistieron y aun con la emoción reciente sonreían y al llegar se quitaron los trajes de gimnasia, se lavaron las manos y cara; ya más relajados llegaron a la sala, era la hora del receso así que nadie pregunto mucho ante su desaparición de algunos minutos ya que se estaban acostumbrando a la distancia de sus amigos de forma lamentable ya que trataban de hablar con ellos pero sentía la indiferencia o como los ignoraban de forma que terminaron resignados de los hechos, sin saber que había cambiado, pero sabían que había empezado al estar junto a Nagisa, nadie quiso preguntar más al verlo molestos.

Koro-sensei disfrutaba de los nuevos futuros de sus alumnos, aunque no quisieran que fueran por el camino que había ido él, pero los apoyaría y les daría consejos de su propia vida y experiencia. Karma le molestaba las conversaciones de su Nagisa con Asano, su enemigo, se mordió el labio molesto, quería saber que había pasado. Pero las palabras dichas en la pelea días atrás seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza, le dolía haber escuchado la voz tan fría y seria del chico que conocía que era dulce y encantador, suspiro molesto, no podía hacer nada más, aunque le fastidiada la idea, miro la llegada de sus compañeros, que se habían ido en la hora del receso con rapidez, también quería ir a buscar a su Nagisa, después de ver a esos chicos que sabía que estaban metidos en el juego que habían creado esos tres, esperaba que no pasara nada aunque pudo notar que eran observados entre los árboles. Cuando se había decidido aprecio Okuda, la chica desde que se había ido Nagisa estaba tratando de siempre estar a su lado, la chica no le desagradaba tanto, pero sabía que algo trababa, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-K..karma-kun ¿Puedo comer contigo?.-le pregunto sonrojándose.

La miro levemente enojado.-No gracias.

Se levantó saliendo del salón con una expresión molesta ignorando como todos lo miraban.

-Tks, no me agrada esto.-murmuro.

-No sabía que salías con Okuda-san.-aquella voz le quito de sus pensamientos, notando como Nagisa volvía con los demás.

-No salgo con ella.

-¿Si? Desde que Nagisa ella ha estado a tu lado, todo pensamos que salías con ella a la segunda semana que Shiota se fue.-le dijo Nakamura.

Frunció mas el ceño.-Jamás hice nada que mostrara que saliera con ella Nakamura-san.

-¿Seguro? Quizás siempre saliste con ella Akabane-san.-le hablo Chiba cruzándose de brazos-Chicos mejor vamos a buscar nuestras cosas.

-Tienes razón Chiba, no hay que perder el tiempo que nos queda.-dijo Sugino, siendo seguido con todos hacia el salón, sabiendo que todos habían escuchado.

Las clases terminaron de forma más tensa entre los alumnos, cuando salieron, vieron que Asano estaba allí esperando a su novio.

-Asano-kun!.-el pequeño Nagisa salto abrazando al llegado que lo recibió contento, le beso la mejilla.

-Hola a ti también Nagisa-kun.-ríe un poco tomándolo de la cintura.-Pensé que venir a buscarse sería bastante bien.

-Me alegra verte.-se acomodó mirándolo de reojo.-¿No te importa que vengan mis amigos?.

-Claro que no amorcito.-le comento haciendo sonrojar al peli celeste.

-Buenas tardes Asano.-hablo Sugino sonriéndole leve, siendo seguido por las leves saludos de los otros dos.

-Buenas chicos, es mejor irnos ya, para llegar a tiempo a la estación de trenes.

-Tienes razón, este día nos dejaron mucha tarea.-suspiro Chiba levemente cansado, los cinco iban bajando ignorando un poco a los demás, no hablan mucho de los temas que sabían que debían hablar, pero ya estaban acostumbrándose a la presencia del hijo del director.

La pareja iba tomados de la mano y uno que otra muestra de cariño, muchos miraban la interacción de ellos aun sorprendidos. Pero al estar lejos de gente que conocían suspiraron al saber que ya nadie los observaba.

-Bien chicos, este fin de semana llegara unos amigos importantes para mí, y me dirán las cosas que supieron de los planes de los otros dos.-le informo serio.

-Entendemos y tener gente con más experiencia nos ayudaran a mejorar.-dijo animado Sugino haciendo sonreír a Chiba que igual estaba contento con la nueva sensación.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Todos se despidiendo deseando que pronto fuera fin de semana. Iban con tranquilidad Asano y Nagisa aun sin soltarse las manos.

-¿Aun lo amas?.-le pregunto con sutileza al menor que lo observo después de la pregunta dada.

-Solo siento odio, pero hay veces que siento ese cariño que antes le tenía.-suspiro siendo sincero con el contrario.

-Nagisa, ¿Me dejarías realmente conquistarte?.-dijo con seriedad y deteniendo su andar y mirarlo fijamente.-Siento una atracción contigo, sabes cómo nos conocimos y nos empezamos a llevar bien después de hablar un poco.

-Eres agradable cuando termino conociéndote.-le sonrió.-No puedo mentirte y ilusionarte diciendo que podría caer profundamente en este amor que me darás, pero quiero intentarlo, realmente quero ser feliz y tratar de quitar a Karma de mi mente y corazón.-apretó un poco la mano de Asano sonriéndole.

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le beso suavemente, los dos se sonrojaron mas ya que sabían que ahora en adelante todas sus palabras y mimos serian reales y ya no falsos ni actuados, se miraron a los ojos creyendo que no era tan realidad, habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero recordar los tiempos que convivieron meses atrás, les calentaba de forma agradable sus corazones, no sabían muy bien si al final terminarían en una relación seria o solo sería temporal, pero se tenían un aprecio como no lastimar el otro. Ya sin decirse más se fueron en un cómodo silencio hacia la casa del menor, se volvería costumbre y no les importaba, creían que podrían enamorarse pero el tiempo lo diría.

 **he estado pensando en dejar una leve sutileza de AsanoxNagisa pero solo sera leve y dire que no terminan juntos o quizas si depende que como me vaya pensando cada capitulo de la historia, pero quizas terminen y Nagisa vuelva con Karma pero no de forma facil, ademas me encanta ponerle celos al peligroso de karma por su nagisa :v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Conociendo gente**

No había esperado que esto sucedieron, no sabía si terminaría enamorado por si ahora verdadero novio, Asano no era tan mal chico cuando se le conoce, cuando más y más lo veía podía ser él mismo, malicioso, gentil, agresivo, sabía que su personalidad y actitud no era como antes, pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Ellos habían sido los culpables, a veces recordaba cuando fue tan ingenuo, tan buena persona, tan débil. Apretó los puños recordaba también las burlas, los engaños, la trampa, el juego de sus sentimientos, era mejor como estaba, pudo pulir sus habilidades, había pensado ser profesor, inspirado por Koro-sensei, pero ya no era su objetivo, no por el momento, recordó a sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos en esa sala, ellos ahora lo apoyaban, disfrutaban su compañía, lo hacían feliz por el simple hecho de que también se sentía heridos, él no había hecho nada malo a nadie, había ayudado s todos en un cierto punto. Los ánimos a ser mejores o superar cosas, pero ellos solo lo atacaron por la espalda, esos le enfurecían, Nagisa estaba feliz escuchando como se quejaban por él, descubrió a allí en ese mismo instante que no todos eran iguales, entonces decidió darles una oportunidad, una que no se arrepentía, cada uno pulía sus habilidades de asesino, sus antiguos objetivos ahora secundarios por otras más importantes, el peli celeste pensé que no soportarían el asesinato, pero se equivocó, eso de cierta forma le alegra, no había marcha atrás, todos ellos los sabían. Cuando el día llegó, todos fueron a la casa del asesino; ninguno de ellos había ido, pero se sorprendieron por el lugar, estaba bien protegido, miraban curioso los alrededor hasta ver cuatro chicos sentados cómodamente en la sala, Nagisa sonrió encantado a verlos.

-¡Chicos~!.-se acercó a ellos abrazándolo a cada uno, luego de eso se volteo para ver a las personas que lo habían acompañado.-Bueno, hora de presentarlos, ella es Kaomi Tokero una hacker.-apunto a una chica peli celeste algo oscurecido cortos y ojos verdes claro, de la misma estatura que él, ella solo les sonrió.-Él es Ken Fuken, asesino profesional.-el chico era más alto, cabello purpura y ojos castaños, solo los observo pero pudieron notar que asistía.-Jejeje ella es Izumi Umiko, otra asesina.-la chica era algo alta, ojos rojizos y cabello rosa, los veía emocionada.-Y les presentó a Yu Sujichi un buen asesino.-les presentó, notaron por sus rasgos que era mayor y alto como el padre del peli celeste, ojos anaranjados y cabello verde azulado.-Y bueno ellos son los que me ayudan en esto, pero ahora ustedes también y sigo agradecido por eso.

-Nah no te preocupes por eso Nagisa, desde que volviste y supimos lo sucedido hemos cambiado, creó que para bien.-río divertida Nakamura, le sonrió con cariño.

-Cierto, además te considero un buen amigo Nagisa, tú me ayudaste mucho no podía simplemente darte la espalda...además ser asesino no me suena tan mal.-hablaba el azabache con sinceridad.

-Concuerdo con Sugino, esto es para bien, que por cierto estoy mejorando mi puntería.-hablo Chiba sonriendo.

Nagisa les sonrió. Luego de eso comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían, Chiba había querido ir con Yu, quien manejaba muy bien las armas, Sugino fue con Izumi que ella quería ayudarle a mejorar algunos movimientos y enseñarles algunos trucos. Nakamura fue con Kaomi para enseñarle como usar la tecnología a su beneficio con ayuda de Ritsu que también le ayudaría aprender algunos pequeños trucos, suspiro y vio a Ken.

-No esperaba que trajeras chicos con muy buenos habilidades para asesinar.-le dijo el chico pelilila.

Le sonrió levemente.-Siempre traigo sorpresas y ¿Kento?.

-Mi hermano puede ser molesto con sus juguetes.-se cruzó de brazos.-Me entrego unos papeles para ti, respecto a lo que hablaron.-se levantó y luego de unos segundos le entrego unas carpetas.-Parecía emocionado por su nuevo experimento.

-Me está ayudando en encontrar una cura para Koro-sensei, dijo que era algo que superaba todos sus inventos.-leyó de reojo los papeles.-Aun no sé cómo revertir lo que le dieron.-suspiro.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con ese chico...Uhm Karma?.

-Lo vuelves a pronunciar y te disparo justo en la frente Ken...pero, bien, lo ignoro por completo, trataba de hablarme pero al ver a los chicos se le hace imposible y contando de que tiene ya una subida sobre sus piernas.

-¿Celoso?.-le miraba divertido.

-Como si estuviera, más que nada molesto, pensar que pudo estar con ella mientras salía conmigo es lo que me enfurece muestra más cosas por la que lo odie mas.-le miro serio.

-Bien, bien dejaré el tema por lo más sano.-rió divertido.-Hombre, pareces mujer bipolar.

-Deja de compararme con mujeres, maldición eres molesto.-se quejó el menor.

Pasaron horas donde cada uno la paso en diferentes lugares y aprendieron nuevas cosas, Nagisa fue informado de lo que pasaba respecto a los planes de sus enemigos, sonrió malicioso, llamo a Asano para una cita uno de los días, como se esperaba su pulpo profesor lo fue a visitar y allí sus amigos observando al recién llegado antes de atacarlo por diversión. Los días se alargaron para todos ellos que comenzaban a conocerse y llevarse bien, los chicos mejoraban gracias a la ayuda de los amigos de Nagisa. El peli celeste por otro lado práctica cada vez para ser mejor, movía unos planes, llamo a gente que se encargaba de destruir algunas cosas preparadas por sus enemigos, había recibido informes de gente ayudando a Atsuko y Takeshi. También disfrutaba cada día las clases, con sus únicos amigos y buena compañía, podía ignorar al resto que se habían acostumbrado a la nueva realidad, estaban tristes y frustrados pero el que más llevaba peso era Karma. Estaba frustrado por cómo se había convertido la persona que amaba y también se entristecía, había perdido a su chico, y más con su peor enemigo, aunque aún recordaba la conversación de Nagisa con Koro-sensei, a su vez a esos dos chicos, no había sentido tanta sed de sangre desde saber el pasado de Koro-sensei, se estremeció de tan solo recordarlo, esto le daba mala espina y también preocupaba, era su culpa, aun no sabía cómo esto había cambiado, iba todo tan bien, no había preocupaciones, pero un día para otro todo cambio. Como su vida cambio al ya no tener a su pequeño y adorable asesino, suspiro mirando la ventana ignorando nuevamente a la chica con lentes, que trataba de decirle algo pero no le prestó atención, desde la pelea con Nagisa y que perdió miserablemente, ya no hablaba con sus compañeros, aunque jamás quiso hablarles desde un principio, lo hizo porque su querido Nagisa les agradaba. Pero desde ese día había sido lo que siempre había sido, aunque igual forma hacia una que otra broma o comentario.

La vida de muchos cambió de tan solo unas palabras. De tan solo de una persona, en sus corazones sabían que ya nada sería como antes, las risas, las sonrisas, los juegos, las aventuras, todo lo que habían logrado superar en equipo, todo lo bueno que habían tenido se veía tan lejano para cada uno de la clase E, la mayoría miraba a Nagisa que estaba distraído y tenía su rostro pensativo, cuando Chiba se acercó el peli celeste le sonrió con cierto cariño y rio tan libremente por lo dicho de su acompañante, Koro-sensei miraba la situación de sus alumnos aunque quisiera ayudarlos no podía, habían roto un ser tan bueno, tan noble en miles pedazos y otras personas lo ayudaron a levantarse pero ya no de la misma manera, no podía culpar a su pupilo. Los otros dos profesores sabían un poco de la situación, pero sabían tan bien como Koro-sensei que la clase E jamás volvería a ser como antes. Dos grupos diferentes, era tan obvio la separación, estaban algo tristes por ello porque a cierto punto terminaron encariñándose con cada alumno, esos niños habían hecho algo que termino haciendo que sus compañeros pasaran por la otra línea, el asesinato era algo serio y no era tomado a la ligera podría traer consecuencias, pero no en este caso, la rubia lo noto, unos asesinos habilidosos en muchos aspectos, siendo pulidos por uno que se ganó el respecto de muchos de forma rápida, algo que temía es que olvidaran su humanidad. Pero eso no era el caso, por su alegría.

Las comenzaban a moverse, ¿Estarán preparados ante el futuro? Nadie sabía lo que les esperaba...muchas cosas que comenzar a ser cargadas en los hombros de los jóvenes e inexpertos asesinos y sobre los alumnos ante la fecha límite de asesinar a su profesor.

Nagisa iba junto a Asano donde a sus clases esa mañana, sabían que la hora que iban no había nadie, eran con suerte las 7:10 de la mañana, suspiro tapándose con la bufanda un poco, estaba algo helado esa mañana, Asano al verlo rió un poco.

-Hey no es gracioso, ¿Por qué has querido que viniéramos tan temprano?.-le preguntó curioso y sonrojado el menor.

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo.-dijo desviando la mirada un poco apretando levemente la mano del contrario, iban tomado de las manos todo el viaje.

-Oh...-su rostro se puso rojo, sonrió contento y por impulso le beso la mejilla.-A veces eres tan romántico.

-¿A veces?.-sonrió malicioso, aunque le ofendía un poco, de igual forma le divertía la situación.-Y tú eres tan lindo cuando quieres Nagisa.

-Asano! Soy lindo siempre.-le guiño divertido, reían disfrutando la compañía de cada uno, el menor había traído un termo con chocolate caliente, entraron al salón del peli celeste y se acomodaron, conversaron un poco en un relajante ambiente y pequeño roces con sus manos y sutiles besos en los labios, Asano se levantó y tomo a Nagisa para sentarlo en sus piernas, el peli celeste se sonrojo pero se acurrucó, le tomo la mano para entrelazarla y suspirar cómodo.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué el repentino abrazo?.-pregunto Nagisa, levantando la cabeza para ver al de ojos violeta.

-Bueno, veo que hay gente llegando.-dijo viendo la ventana del salón notando algunos chicos de la clase E.-Además soy posesivo Nagisa, lo sabes, y nuestro noviazgo ya no es falso, quiero que en verdad entienda Karma que te amo.-le beso. Un beso lento y suave, Nagisa correspondía el beso gustoso, esas palabras que sabiendo cómo era el chico, era difícil que las dijera le hacían muy feliz, sonrió sonrojado al separarse ignorando el hecho que habían llegado sus compañeros y habían visto el beso.

-Eres tan celoso.-rio divertido, había un sentimiento acogedor en su corazón, se acercó para susurrarle en el oído.-Y creo que me haces enamorarme de ti Asano.-le beso la mejilla sonrojado.

Su pareja lo miro levemente sorprendido antes de sonreír con arrogancia al notar cierta aura maliciosa de un pelirrojo, él también sentía que su cariño podía transformarse en un amor por el bajito, se levantó viendo a los compañeros de Nagisa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme a mis clases.-le comunico al peli celeste que asistió y lo acompaño hacia afuera ignorando el hecho que Karma los mataba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre nuestra relación?.-le pregunto curioso, hace días estaban pensando en ello, ya que todo la escuela sabían de su reacción antiguamente falsa.

-Pues relativamente bien.-se encogió de hombros.-Aunque si hubo algunas palabras de por medio, termino aceptando la relación, sabe quién eres y de que trabajas.-le acarició sus cabellos.-Además, tú también sabes persuadir.

-Oh así que supiste que fui a ver a mi suegro.-dijo levemente avergonzado.

-Si.-comenzó a caminar de regreso, aun llegaba a tiempo a sus clases, Nagisa lo vio partir y de un momento a otro fue atacado en un abrazo por Kayano.

-Nagisa-kun!.-le dijo, ya no podía simplemente dejar las cosas, estaba cansada de ser ignorada.

-¿Que desea de mi Kayano-san? Y le pediría que no me llamara tan familiarmente.-se soltó mirándola serio.

Se sonrojo antes de mirarlo a la cara enojada.-Quiero que me digas la verdad, ya no soportó que nos ignores.

-Bueno, eso es particularmente mi problema, no los conozco, son simples desconocidos que no llaman mi atención, ¿Por qué te importa ahora Kayano-san?.

-Entendía que nos ignoradas por algo que aun no comprendo y pensé que seguiría así, pero desde que estas con Chiba, Sugino y Nakamura pensé que las cosas podrían arreglarse.-dijo esperanzadas.

-Ellos son la excepción...-se cruzó de brazos.-Así que le pido que no me vuelva a hablar.

Iba a entrar cuando escucho una voz conocida para él.

-¡Nagisa!.-le llamo Nakamura sonriéndole a la vez que se le acercaba ignorando a la peli verde.-Me he encontrado con Asano en el camino.-le miro divertida.

Se sonrojo.-Uh momentos de novios...-hizo un puchero antes de tomarle de la mano y entrar al salón dejando a la peli verde atrás.-Por cierto ¿Has visto a Chiba y Sugino?.

-No, quizás están con _ellos_.-dijo sonriendo.- _Ella_ era muy buena maestra.-ríe un poco.-¿Crees que Irina-sensei me de algunos consejos de seducción?.-le pregunto susurrando lo último.

-Yo creo que se lo tomaría de buena manera, pero mejor quitarse las dudas preguntando.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron los dos amigos de Nagisa antes de que apareciera Koro-sensei, las clases empezaron de forma ya normal en el salón con un ambiente tenso que los tres asesinos y profesor pulpo ignoraban para su propio bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que les guste y gracias por la paciencia! OwO**

 **Pequeños pasos ruines pero un gran paso para la cacería.**

Habían sido notificados de que se aproximaban las vacaciones y ante ello las pruebas, sonrió contento iban a ir hacia la preparatoria, Asano le había comentado sobre como aun había gente que no creía que él anduviera con un alumnos de la clase E, eso de cierta manera le encontraba entre divertido y molesto, así que ya pensaba como haría callar las bocas de todo.

En unas semanas tendrían un descanso, aunque a muchos les gustaba la idea de descansar y huir del mal ambiente.

-Bien chicos, sé que están animados por las próxima vacaciones, el gobierno los llevará a una playa alejada de todo, pero recuerden que falta poco para la fecha limite...-hablo Karasuma con seriedad.

-Busquen planes para matarme fufufu-rio divertido el pulpo.

-Vacaciones.-murmuró Nagisa pensativo.

-También volverá uno de sus compañeros estará de vuelta, aún deben recordarlo.

-Oh.-el peli celeste sonrió malicioso.-Karasuma-sensei.-levanto la mano.

-¿Si?.-todos miraban al asesino calificado, aunque sus amigos estaban expectantes pensando que el menor tendría un plan y ellos estarían en él.

-¿No habrá problemas que unos amigos aparezcan? Digo, tenemos una misión en el lugar, nos sería más fácil que las personas de la playa crean que están con nosotros.-explico.

-Se lo comentare al gobierno, pero quizás no haya problemas, más profesionales más tácticas tendrán para matarlo.-dijo apuntando al pulpo que veía una revista.

Rio entre dientes.-Oh habrá más que eso.-murmuro encantado, miro levemente a sus amigos y les guiño, ellos rieron negando con la cabeza, "Esto es una gran oportunidad de probar lo aprendido con ellos" pensaron los tres, luego de ello volvieron a concentrarse en su próxima evaluación.

Karma por otra parte, estaba con sentimientos encontrados, siempre observando a la persona que había y seguía amando, esa sonrisa le daba a conocer por experiencia que algo tramaba, aun quería saber porque se había ido, porque todo tuvo que tomar ese rumbo, le era difícil aceptar la derrota, lo que más quería en estos momentos era obtener la atención del menor, debía hacer algo pero no sabía el que.

Los días fueron todos los alumnos de la clase E a ser preparados para los exámenes finales, cuando llego el momento todos fueron hacia secundaria Kunugigaoka, Nagisa iba bajando con sus amigos y entre ellos conversaban animadamente mientras los otros en el momento que iban a entrar muchos los miraban y susurraban a sus espaldas, estaban acostumbrados lamentablemente, al punto de llegar a su destino fueron enfrentaos por la persona que ya conocían muy bien.

-Asano-kun.-murmuro Nagisa sonriéndole a su pareja que estaba con los demás alumnos, el nombrado se acerco tomano su cintura y sin perder tiempo le beso en los labios con suavidad.

-Que tal Nagisa.-le sonrio de forma coqueta, miro a los demás alumnos de la clase E.

-Oh hombre mucho afecto.-rio divertido Chiba siendo seguido por Nakamura.

-Ya chicos, avergüenzan a Nagisa.-dijo divertido Sugino al ver a su mejor amigo.

-Buenas tardes a ustedes también.-les saludo Asano a los amigos de su novio, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de la gente que estaba en el pasillo, fueron escoltados por el ojos violeta, el peli celeste le contaba los días aburridos que tuvo.

Al llegar al salón que fueron seleccionados algunos, primero tendrían la de matemática, se despidieron y con Chiba; que era el único que estaba con él en el salón. Ignorando a la compañía desagradable para él, solo se sentó y espero que las cosas empezaran en cualquier momento. Era divertido que todos se sorprendieran de que el presidente estudiantil saliera con un chico, pero no cualquiera, sino el de la clase E. sin darse cuenta, se había distraído en sus pensamientos, comenzó a resolver sin dudar ninguna respuesta, después de todo había estado estudiando con su padre desde que se volvió un asesino, sus notas eran perfectas; en el momento que termino aún faltaba un buen rato así que solo se le ocurrió dormir o pensar cualquier cosa.

En todo el día fueron dados los exámenes, cosa que a Nagisa y a sus amigos no les era difícil, al terminar todo se reunió con Asano, llamo a sus amigos sobre el plan que tenía en mente siempre y cuando estuviera con gente de confianza a su alrededor, el día paso rápido y fue agotador para muchos, cuando salía de la secundaria Kunugigaoka, Karma hervía de la furia ante tanto amor con Nagisa y su enemigo.

-Karma-kun.-hablo Okuda de forma melosa.

-….-el nombrado la ignora por completo mirando la escena frente suyo.

-¿Por qué los miras? ¿Por qué no me miras a mí?.-hablaba entre enojada y triste la azabache.

Suspiro.-Mira Okuda-san, no me interesas y jamás lo harás.-dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.-¿Entiendes?

La chica boto unas lágrimas mientras fruncía el ceño.-El no te ama.-murmuro dolida.-Y yo si, por favor Karma-kun.-se aferró al mayor, el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de muchos los miradas, Nagisa ya no estaba así que no había nada más que hacer en ese día.

-Okuda-san, no me importas y nunca lo hare, déjame tranquilo y deja de seguirme que jamás mostré interés en ti.-respondió con indiferencia a la vez que se soltaba de forma brusca de la chica y irse.

Sus compañeros femeninos se acercaron a la chica que fue rechazada, a Karma no le interesaba nadie mas que Nagisa, no se rendiría tan fácil, por ahora solo le quedaba observar por donde iba todo y decidiría como idear un plan.

-Hare lo que sea para tenerte nuevamente a mi lado, te lo prometo mi Nagisa.-se prometía a si mismo mientras iba hacia su casa

Pronto las vacaciones empezaron a acercarse, sin darse cuenta ya tenían todo planeado para el viaje, Nagisa hablo con sus amigos de donde y cuando era la misión, al terminar las clases por ese semestre lo relajaba ya que aunque este unas semanas con gente que no deseaba ver iba a estar las personas que consideraba su familia.

-Entonces.-arrastro la palabra la única chica del grupo.-¿Qué haremos al estar allá?

-Nakamura, tu pregunta es tan estúpida.-rio el azabache divertido.-Obviamente mataremos a alguien.-se encogió de hombros, hablaba con naturalidad, la rubia lo miro ofendida.-Tu preguntaste.

-Chicos…-hablo el peli celeste teniendo la atención de los tres, iban bajando de la colina, como iban más que adelantados que los demás no tenían problemas de hablar de ello aunque tampoco es que les importada, después de todo trataban de matar a su profesor y habían visto muchos asesinos.-Kaomi-chan encontró a gente en la isla que está allí por órdenes de Atsuko, la eliminemos antes de que se den cuenta de que estoy allí.-aviso seriamente.

-Hai.-corearon los tres comprendiendo el asunto.

-¿Es por eso que pediste que los demás estuvieran?.-pregunto Chiba.

-Correcto, quiero que trabajen en equipo, también estarán más seguro, recuerden hay civiles, que son nuestros compañeros no podemos dejar que los tomen como rehenes o los maten.-hablo mientras caminaba hasta la estación seguido por los demás. Hablaron de otros temas como que harían al estar en la playa y más en una isla turística, el día por fin llego, estaban en la entrada de la secundaria Kunugigaoka, solo faltaba Nagisa, Koro-sensei solo reía divertido, Chiba con Nakamura y Sugino conversaban con sus celulares entretenidos e ignorando su alrededor, el autobús que habían arrendado ya había llegado hace unos minutos.

-¿Dónde está Nagisa?.-murmuraba Isogai impaciente como los demás.

A lo lejos escucharon unas voces desconocidas y una conocida para ellos, dirigieron su vista de done provenía el sonido, encontrándose con Nagisa y un grupo de gente extraña, al estar en frente de la clase E, una chica pelirosa salto abrazando a Chiba.

-Chichi.-dijo alegre la chica.

El nombrado solo rio abrazándola de vuelta.-Hola a ti también Izumi-chan.

-¿Qué pasa con ese apodo tan ridículo?.-dijo divertido Ken a la vez que chocaba puños con Sugino.

-Cállate Kenken.-se quejó la mujer, que a simple vista era bella.

-¿Nagisa?.-el profesor Karasuma confundido.

-Ellos con mi equipo de trabajo Karasuma-sensei.-respondió al verlo tan desorientado.-Son Ken Fuken, Izumi Umiko, Kaomi Tokero y a Yu Suijchi.-presento a cada uno.-¿Nos vamos?

Ya con todo listo, solo subieron y se acomodaron como querían, los asesinos fueron atrás de todo del autobús, conversaron de varias cosas sin tocar nunca el tema de su misión o algo relacionado a ello, sabiendo que eran oídos por todo, Koro-sensei había preferido esperarlos en el lugar del destino.

-Ritsu.-hablo el peli celeste mirando la pantalla de su celular, apareciendo la chica con un traje de baño.

-¿Si Nagisa-sama?

-Lo siento por tenerte tan ocupada, pero ¿le has informado de la situación a él?.

La chica asistió animada.-Por supuesto, al principio demore en encontrarlo pero al ubicarlo ya fue más sencillo que me viera y le diera lo que usted me mando a decirle, él acepto con gusto.

-Gracias.-le sonrió para luego dejarla irse.

-No sabía que el estaría en la misión Nagi-kun.-hablo aburrida Kaomi sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Chiba y quitaba el flequillo mostrando sus ojos marrón rojizos, por el cual estaba sentada en su regazo, el contrario un tanto sonrojado la abrazaba.

Hayami mira la escena con tristeza y dolor, le gustaba Chiba, más cuando fueron compañeros de tiros, pero desde que junto con el nuevo Nagisa y verlo tan distanciado de ella le lastimaba, pero se rindió al tratar de hablarle luego de ser rechazada por su mejor amigo, Okijama y Yoshida conversaban un tanto cerca de ellos pero sabían que era mejor no escuchar su conversación al ver los ojos anaranjados mirar los lugares de los estudiantes, su mirada daba miedo. Kimura y Maehara se susurraban pensando en estrategias para la matanza de su profesor, no queriendo cruzar miradas con los asesinos. Todos los alumnos miraban de vez en cuando la interacción de los asesinos con los cuatro chicos, Karma escuchaba música frustrado no queriendo ver nada, después de todo cuando llegaron los asesinos al verlo mostraban odio hacia él, lo hacía estremecer un poco al sentir la sed de sangre hacia su persona, eso le dificultaba la posibilidad de poder hablar con el pequeño asesino.

Irina los vio interesada al reconocer dos de los asesinos por ser muy famoso y hábiles en sus trabajos, Kaomi y Yu, con solo escuchar esos nombres le ponía a la defensiva, sabía que con ellos había que estar con cuidado con lo que decía o movía de forma sospechosa y ya recibía un disparo justo en su cabeza, una muerte rápida y eficaz. ¿Cómo pudo Nagisa hacerse amigo de ellos? Además ahora recordaba a los dos chicos peligrosos Atsuko y Takeshi, asesinos a sangre fría que a ellos no les importaba matar a una persona inocente si lograban su objetivo, ¿En que estaba metido su alumno favorito? Se preguntaba la rubia.

El viaje fue un tanto largo para todos, pero al llegar a su destino solo deseaban descansar un poco, los profesores se había puesto de acuerdo en dejarlos descansar por esa noche, los nuevos integrados habían pedido unos cuartos apartes, Nagisa y sus amigos fueron con ellos.

-Chicos.-llamo Karasuma con seriedad.-Su compañero llegara mañana así que si lo ven díganle lo que harás.-luego de eso los despidió a todos dejándolos vagar por el hotel o descansar.

Los demás habían ido a los cuartos apartes, el peli celeste solo se sentó en la cama mirando a sus amigos, al estar todos solos y la puerta cerrada sonrió divertido.

-Bien, Ken-kun me habías dicho que sabes la ubicación de la banda de los equipos de Takeshi.-miro al nombrado.

Asistió.-Quizás están en el otro hotel o en este, pero estoy seguro por mis informantes de que ellos están en la isla para lograr algo-informo sacando una carpeta y se la pasaba al menor.

-Nagisa~.-hablo la peli celeste sentándose a su lado, a lo lejos podrían ser llamados gemelos, cosa que ellos a veces utilizaban para su camuflaje en sus misiones. -¿Qué tienes en esa cabezita?

-Oh solo diversión querida, solo diversión.-dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaron de diversión, los demás lo miraron y negaron con diversión..-Bien, hoy descansaremos, así que pueden pasear o dormir, ver lugares buenos para deshacernos de los cuerpos o donde pueden estar, pero sean discretos, porque desde mañana empieza la cacería.-se relamió los labios.-Haremos llover sangre, quitaremos uno de las bases de Takeshi, estas vacaciones si que serán las mejores

Todos asistieron con la adrenalina subir por sus venas, pensando mil maneras de matarlos, de destruir un lugar del enemigo, Ristu escuchaba atenta a todo y sin demora todos salieron del cuarto para hacerlo que querían, muchos fueron a comer o caminar y otros fueron por información.


	11. Chapter 11

**Es corto pero espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **El regreso de un compañero y preparación de la matanza**

Nagisa miraba los documentos que tenía en mano, días antes fue informado que sus objetivos habían muerto a manos de los subordinados de Takeshi, pensó que Atsuko debía estar muy molesta, estando solo prefirió ir por algo de comer, después de todo el viaje había sido largo, veía como algunos de sus compañeros pasearse por los pasillos conversando cosas que a él no le importaba, soltó su cabello dejando sus coletas caer, acomodo un poco su cabello celeste detrás de sus orejas, más cómodo fue hacia el lugar de restaurante dentro del hotel, sintiendo miradas en él solo sonrió sutilmente, sus ojos celeste brillaron de malicia.

Escucho una voz conocida para él, con curiosidad se acercó hacia dónde provenía el sonido, oculto su risa al ver como Chiba era acorralado por Izumi que le besaba en los labios, dejando que los tórtolos en su burbuja de amor, recordando a su sexy novio, suspiro un tanto enamorado. Al llegar a su destino se sentó en la barra esperando que alguien lo atendiera.

-¿Necesitas algo pequeño?.-hablo una mesera al regresar a la barra.

-Quisiera pedir algo de comer.-dijo amablemente mientras veía el menú, notando como la señorita sacaba su libreta.-Uh una hamburguesa de queso y papas fritas por favor.-pidió sonriente.-ay jugo de piña.

-Bien, volveré en 7 minutos como máximo ya debo entregar algunas órdenes.-dijo la joven yéndose.

Al estar nuevamente solo miro a su alrededor había poca gente, se acomodó dejando su brazo en la barra como apoyo, escucho pasos cerca suyo, en alerta dejo que la persona se acercara, miro de reojo una cabellera roja, conociendo esos ojos dorados como oro líquido, jamás olvidaría de quien pertenecía.

-Akabane-san.-murmuro viéndolo acomodándose desde su lugar, con indiferente.

-Nagisa...-dijo el pelirrojo, notando como fruncía el ceño, suspiro.-Kenshi-san.

-Mucho mejor.-dijo divertido, sus ojos celestes brillaron un poco.-¿Que desea?.

-¿No puedo hablar con un compañero?.-le sonrió sutilmente.

Nagisa lo miro un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba la actitud del mayor.-Bueno, me sorprende debo decir, desde que he llegado tu no hablas con nadie a menos que sea necesario y siempre estas serio.-dijo cruzando de brazos.

-No soy de mucha interacción, solo me gusta las bromas.

-Eso puedo notar, siempre molestando a Koro-sensei.

-Es divertido.-ríe entre dientes, notando como unos cabellos del menor tapaban su rostro, inconscientemente llevo su mano y lo dejo detrás de la oreja del menor, el peli celeste se sobresaltó ante el acto del pelirrojo.

-Uh.-desvío la mirada sin saber que decirle.

-¿De verdad tienen una misión?.-pregunto de repente Karma.

Antes de que el contrario respondiera había llegado la señorita que anteriormente le había atendido con su orden, agradeció y comenzó a comer, cuando trago miro nuevamente a su acompañante.-Algo así Akabane-san, pero no es asunto suyo.

-Lo sé, solo curiosidad.-se encogió de hombro.

-¿Y tu novia?.-le pregunto ocultando su enojo y la mala sensación.

-Yo no tengo novia.-frunció el ceño.-Pero si hablas de Okuda-san no es nada para mí, ni siquiera hice algo para que se enamorada de mí, es un fastidio.-bufo, vio cómo el contrario comía.-¿Por qué llevas el pelo suelto?.-pregunto curioso, hace un tiempo habían escuchado de su chico que odiaba tener el cabello suelto, así que le era extraño aquello.

-Por nada, iba a descansar pero me dio hambre, hablar y jugar con los chicos en el bus fue cansador y no ayuda de que estuviéramos todo el viaje sentados.

-Siempre me gusto tu cabello largo.-sonrió melancólico.-Suave ante las caricias y tan liso, que aunque todos creían que eras afeminado eras adorable para mi.-se levantó de su lugar.-Que descanses Nagisa.

Yéndose del lugar dejando un tanto avergonzado chico atrás, Nagisa no sabía el significado del suave latido de su corazón y la agradable sensación en su pecho, suspiro cansado, era mejor descansar, termino su comida para ir a su habitación, le pidió a Ritsu que le dijera de cualquier cosa extraña en el hotel, con esa orden ya dicha fue a su cama a dormir.

Los demás buscaban lugares donde ocultar los cuerpos de sus enemigos, otros solo se divertían y sus compañeros de clase iban y venían viendo el lugar con emoción, tan inocentes, tan idiotas, pensaba internamente un hombre mientras leía un libro y su acompañante traía un poco de alcohol para los dos.

-¿Es necesario todo esto?.-hablo Ken, mirando a Yu.

-Es mejor que nada, nuestro pequeño jefe le gusta jugar con su presa.-hablo el mayor sin dejar de leer.

Bufo divertido.-Nuestro jefe es muy exigente y ¡me encanta! Lo vuelve tan exquisito, siempre que hacemos misiones terminamos tan llenos de adrenalina y emoción.-hablaba soñador mientras bebía.

-Eres tan fastidioso.-le miro molesto hacia el pelilila.

Sonrió.-Lo sé, y tu un aburrido.

-Deberías hacer algo más que molestarme Ken.

-Uh quizás debería buscar a los chicos.

-Te recomiendo no molestar a Chiba-kun y a Izumi, ella se lo llevo por allí.-dijo al sentir como el contrario se iba.

Una peli celeste caminaba aferrada del brazo de Sugino y a su lado estaba Nakamura, buscaban cerca de los alrededores un contenedor u hoyo donde enterrar los cuerpos.

-¿Por qué no dejarlos en el mismo lugar Naomi-chan?.-pregunto la chica mirando a la de ojos verdes, tratando de quitarse esa duda de su cabeza.

-Muchas veces es mejor ocultarlos o enterrarlos dependiendo del trabajo que estamos realizando no lo olvides, pero en este caso es para borrar sus existencias.-respondió la chica animada, apegándose al brazo del azabache.-Por ello debemos deshacernos de los cuerpo, recuerdas hace unos días teníamos información del grupo de Atsuko, ellos fueron asesinados por los Takeshi, ante eso no te has preguntado ¿por qué no se le han encontrado sus cuerpos o sangre?.

-Ya veo.-dijo comprendiendo de mejor manera las cosas, la rubia los miro divertida a la parejita.-¿Cuándo se volverán novios?.-pregunto mirándoles, los dos se sonrojaron.

-Nakamura-san deje de decir esas cosas.-dijo avergonzada la peli celeste sin notar el sonrojo del azabache.

-Al que le deberías decir eso es a Chiba-kun, él últimamente se manda muchos mensajes con Izumi-chan.-dijo una voz familiar. Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta para ver al pelilila que se les acercaba-Los estuve buscando.

-De seguro lo echo Yu-san.-murmuró Naomi para todos.

El chico que los oía solo rodó los ojos dejando su brazo en los hombros de Nakamura que se sonrojo sutilmente.

-Al tema, esos dos están muy juntitos.

-Bueno, no me extrañaría, esos dos desde que se hablaron congeniaban a la perfección-les dijo Sugino.

-Mientras tengamos algo que nos haga aferrarnos a nuestra humanidad seguiremos cuerdos.-dijo sabiamente Ken mirando a sus amigos.-¿Estarán bien?.-pregunto mirando a los dos menores que de cierta manera le había cogido cariño a los amigos de su jefe.

-Sí, nosotros ya matamos una vez...-dijo la rubia sonriéndole sin quitar sus ojos del contrario.-Fue extraño pero no sentí nada por ellos porque sabía que me atacarían, que se tiraban a matar, era mi vida o la de ellos.

Los otros la miraron, Sugino la comprendía completamente, miro sus manos unos momentos recordando cuando quito una vida, los otros dos asesinos miraron a sus amigos.

-Chic...-antes de que hablaba la peli celeste fue interrumpida.

-Estamos bien, esto del asesinato es nuevo para nosotros, pero no nos arrepentíamos de este camino lleno de sangre, cuando paso aquello nos reunimos más cómodamente con Nagisa y hablamos del tema y en cierta forma nos ayudó a procesar mejor las cosas, pero también nos hizo ver lo que antes hacíamos era solo un simple juego y lo entendíamos no nos estaban entrenando para matar gente, aunque esa sensación fue excitante, seguimos siendo los mismos, seguimos siendo nosotros mismos, solo más experimentados, con el tiempo mejoraremos esta mala sensación.-hablo Sugino hacia sus amigos.-Además los tenemos a ustedes ¿no? Siempre unidos.

El de ojos castaños bufo sonriendo mientras asistía, Naomi lo abrazo más y Nakamura le sonrió recordando la conversación, con mejor humor fueron a comer, mientras planeaban los sitios que visitarían al terminar la misión, al día siguiente los tres profesores estaban al frente de sus estudiantes junto a los agregados.

-Espero que hayan descansado bien.-hablo Karasuma mirándolos a todos.-Como les dije hoy llegaba su compañero faltante.-hizo una señal a alguien y en frente de ellos apareció Itona con expresión monótona.

-Oh Itona-kun te has demorado.-hablo aburrido Nagisa, el chico lo miro que solo asistió.

-Me disculpo jefe.-le respondió al estar a su lado, escuchando como la clase E gritaba sorprendida.

-¿Nagisa-kun?.-Karamusa miro a sus estudiantes interrogante por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento como todo allí presentes.

-Kufufufu interesante.-dijo para sí mismo el pulpo mirando lo que sucedía.

El nombrado al notar la mirada de todos solo se encogió de hombros.-Lo contrate hace un tiempo, como ya nos conocíamos sólo le dije mi propósito y él me siguió, has visto a mi grupo.-dijo mirando a sus amigos.-Soy su jefe y amigo después de todo.-explico vagamente.

Irina río divertida igual que Koro-sensei. Al ser asesinos profesionales eso no les sorprendía para nada que esas cosas sucedieran, no era muy habitual tener muchos aliados o gente que te siguiera, pero cuando lograbas eso era más poderoso en el bajo mundo que ellos conocían, miraron a su alumno favorito y se prometieron ayudarlos en lo que podían de igual forma que los otros tres alumnos que tenían a su cuidado, porque ellos sabían que ante sus ojos ellos ya habían matado. Luego de esa conmoción fueron llevados a la playa, con el nuevo integrante en el grupo de Nagisa; estos solo se divertían como normalmente hacían juntos, aunque a muchos les sorprendió al ver a Izumi muy pegada a Chiba poniendo celos en alguien que observaba la escena.

-Chicos.-dijo Nagisa viendo a la pareja que al escucharlo todos se detuvieron, unos por inercia y otros por curiosidad.-Les recomiendo que si se van a besar no sea en público, miren que cualquiera puede ver sus muestras de amor.-sonrió malicioso al ver los sonrojos de los dos.

-¿Nos viste?.-afirmaba el chico avergonzado.

-Kya!.-su rubia compañera chillaba junto Naomi.-¿Son novios?.

-D..desde anoche.-les respondió una avergonzada Izumi sabiendo que todos escuchaban.

-Te lo dije Naomi-chan, sentarte en las piernas de Chiba-kun en el bus provocaría esto.-le hablaba Ken a su amiga que resignada le entregaba un rollo de dinero.-Gracias querida.

-¡Apostaron!.-ahora la furiosa chica pelirosa los perseguía.

-Felicidades amigo.-le felicitaban los demás.-Lo siento pero debía decirlo.-se disculpó un poco avergonzado Nagisa

-Tranquilo Nagisa no importa.-le quito importancia el azabache sonriéndole.-Después de todos debían saberlo.

-Chicos, mejor vayamos al agua.-propuso Sugino y con la nueva meta fueron a divertirse por la playa.

Los demás de la clase E estaban sorprendidos y un corazón roto estaba entre ellos, las cosas estaban yendo por un destino que jamás esperaban, Koro-sensei estaba feliz por sus estudiantes, algunos planeaban una forma de matar a su sensei, otros jugaban en el agua, algunos tomaban el sol. Ese día fue relajante y divertido para todos, pero dos días después eso cambio. Todos notaban como se comportaban los asesinos y sus compañeros de clase, desde la llegada de Itona el ambiente era tenso pero por lo que habían experimentado no era entre ellos o el grupo, sino a algo o alguien externo, nadie hablaba mucho con los asesinos a menos que pudieran un consejo de un plan o algo que hiciera fácil la matanza de su pulpo profesor aunque era difícil después de todo ellos eran muy hostiles con muchos del salón.

Karma miraba todo en silencio pensado en su mente que debía hacer para volver a acercarse al chico que amaba y teniendo oportunidad de que el fastidioso de Asano no estaba en los alrededores, desde la pequeña charla que había tenido con el menor en el restaurante no habían vuelto hablar, pero en su corazón eso había sido un paso, uno dudoso pero era algo. Nagisa se distraía hablando con sus amigos del plan que tendrían en esa noche, también con la ayuda de su profesor que al saber que harían, gustosamente quiso ser parte del plan, eso ayudaba relativamente muy bien.

-Itona-kun.-hablo el peli celeste mirando a su amigo y compañero, que al tener su atención volvió a hablar.-¿Qué conseguiste en tu misión?.

-Como tu pediste Nagisa-san, encontré los documentos de mi experimentación, luego de matar y sacar información de algunos científicos conseguido la fórmula de cómo habían logrado mutar a Koro-sensei.-le informo entregándole el informe.-Nadie sabía la cura, no la había.

-Tks, ya veo, esto completa mi investigación, gracias Itona-kun, esta noches puede matar a quien más guste, pero el jefe es mío.-se levantó de su lugar para ir a prepararse para la noche, escuchando como sus compañeros querían atrapar a su profesor esa noche, sonrió maravillado, tendrían una distracción, llamo a Ritsu para decirle el cambio de planes a todos.

Esa noche sus manos nuevamente se tiñería de sangre, se lamio los labios impaciente en que cayera la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento mucho la demora, pero gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Sangre derramada de mis enemigos.**

Tenían ya el plan hecho para poder completar lo que desean terminar y tomar un poco más de ventaja en este juego que tenían tres de los poderosos asesinos en el mundo, dos días de haberse relajo habían bastado para que sus amigos quisieran atacar con mucha ansiedad y ver como se envolvían para esta misión en grupo con los nuevos integrantes, Nagisa complacido solo le aviso al profesor de que saldrían a dar una vuelta por la isla, aunque era bastante obvio que el paseo no iba ser tan paseo como decía, pero le prometió que nada malo pasaría, además sabía que Koro-sensei estaría cerca pero no interfería en ello, cosa que aseguro proteger a los tres _"civiles"_ no estarían en un peligro que le causaba gracia a los chicos sabiendo que quien deberían tener cuidado eran exactamente a ellos, pero prefirieron no quejarse, con ropa colorida salieron del hotel con pequeñas mochilas a sus espalda donde estaba todo lo que necesitaban, caminaron y conversaron como si fueran alumnos pasando un buen rato al tener gente alrededor observando, cuando estuvieron alejados de las miradas indeseadas, se cambiaron de ropa a una más oscura y guardaron todas sus armas para empezar con el trabajo, Nagisa miro a todos antes de asistir al verlo listos, comenzaron a caminar y saltar sobre los árboles que veían para perderse entre el entorno, habían sido sigilosos por el hecho de no llamar la atención de sus próximas víctimas, al estar un buen rato escalando árboles y arbustos llegaron a la base, Nagisa miro a su amiga. Después de que Itona se separaba del grupo para disfrutar a su manera con el enemigo, con las órdenes dadas por el jefe del grupo, lo vieron irse del lugar antes de empezar sabiendo que el chico no tendría problemas con matar.

-Kaomi quiero que te metas a las cámaras de vigilancia.-hablo mirando el lugar sabiendo que la chica peli celeste lo haría.-Se quedara contigo Nakamura-san.-miro a su compañera que asistió sacando dos pistolas negras.-Chiba.-miro al azabache que le miraba o sabía que le miraba con su flequillo.-Vete a una distancia prudente y use un francotirador para disparar a gente que podría estar camuflada a la distancia.

-Si.-movió su arma antes de comenzar a irse.

-Ken y Izumi vayan por detrás y maten a quien vean, pero si ven al líder lo quiero vivo.-ordeno mirando a los asesinos.

-Como ordenes jefe.-los dos acomodaron sus armas antes de irse.

-Los demás los quiero conmigo.-saco su cuchillo mirando alrededor notando a tres guardas patrullar, sabia de más que habría más gente.-Vamos.

Se movió con pasos ligeros siendo seguido por los demás, escondiéndose en algunas cajas o autos, le hizo una seña a Sugino percatándose en un hombre cerca de ellos. El chico asistió y con su pistola con silenciador espero que estuviera tan cerca cómo podía, al tenerlo en su radar le disparo en el su frente con precisión, matándolo inmediatamente, le tomó antes de que cayera al piso y sonara al caer y eso no sería bueno, al tenerlo lo arrastro dejándolo en detrás del auto, miro a los demás que miraban a los otros dos que quedaban, Nagisa y Ken corrieron y tomaron desprevenidos a los dos guardias que habían dado la espalda cortándoles en el cuello ahogándolos con su propia sangre haciendo que murieran, al no haber nadie hicieron señas a los demás.

-Tendremos tiempo antes de que aparezca el cambio de turno.-aviso el peli celeste.-Considerando que ya los otros estén entrando vamos.

Los chicos asistieron y comenzó la cacería, al entrar se divirtieron con la nueva adrenalina corriendo por sus sangres, sus sentidos explotados al máximos, Nakamura vigilaba los alrededores sin separarse de Kaomi que miraba las cámaras mientras Hackeaba los demás sistemas del lugar, Chiba estaba sobre un árbol alto mirando con el francotirador el lugar, disparo a algunos que estaban cerca de la puerta o los alrededores, sonrió divertido. Ken e Izumi estaban entretenidos matando sin piedad a la gente que encontraban, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, buscando cosas que podrían servir. En algún momento habían sido encontrados y habían dado alarma de los intrusos, Nagisa río por ello mientras acuchillaba a alguien frente a él, todos con la adrenalina en sus cuerpos no se detuvieron en su hazaña, ignorando la sangre a su alrededor o en sus cuerpos, algunos se les acababa las balas usaban cuchillos o sus propios puños, al terminar encontraron al jefe hablando por teléfono asustado.

-Es bueno que avisarás de ello, me quitas perder mi tiempo.-dijo el peli celeste lamiendo su cuchillo lleno de sangre.-Aun está fresco.-rió malicioso.

-No podrás.-hablo tratando de no demostrar su miedo.

-¿Qué cosa? Ganar o matarte.-se acercó como una serpiente mirando su presa.-Oh pero te aseguro que ante las dos opciones las haré.-tiro certeramente el arma en sus mano hacia la cabeza del hombre matándole rápidamente.-¿No quiera nadie más?.-comunico hablando con micrófonos.

 _ **-*Nadie por aquí.-contestó Ken.***_

 _ **-*Todos muertos.-afirmo Chiba.***_

 _ **-*Neutralizados.-comunicó Nakamura.***_

-Bien, juntémonos.-ordeno.-Quiero que todo documento servible para los planes de esos dos lo quiero.-miro a sus amigos.

-Si.-corearon saliendo de la oficina para buscar algo pisando de vez en cuando un cuerpo pero era ignorado por los chicos.

Nagisa miro el lugar, sabiendo que Ritsu y Kaomi estaban sacando todo lo que encontrarán en el sistema, reviso algunos archivos de sus amigos.-Oh así que eso hacen eh.-se sorprendió un poco al encontrar fotos de la clase E.-Ellos saben que ellos son mi debilidad, un trabajo mal hecho y se te ruina toda tu vida en la vida asesina.-dijo frustrado, necesitaba terminar con ello al recuperar el cuerpo de su profesor.-Hay mucho en que trabajar.-tarareo divertido

Camino lentamente por los pasillos, alguna sangre se había pegado en su cabello, limpio su mejilla con algún corte que le habían dado en algún momento.

Encontrándose con sus amigos saliendo del lugar, miro los cuerpos por unos segundos antes de quitar su vista.

-¿Todos están bien?.-les miro preocupado al tenerlos todos en su campo de visión.

-Nada que un buen baño y comida no haga.-hablo Yu despeinándose su cabello.-Pero uff fue agradable matar tanta gente en tanto tiempo, sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo me produce ansiedad, la vida civil no es para mí.-rio un poco.

-Concuerdo contigo.-sonrió Sugino sacándose su gorra.-Es una buena experiencia la verdad, además no había divertido tanto en meses.

-Aunque la próxima vez quisiera estar dentro de esa acción.-se quejó un poco Chiba abrazando a su novia.-Pese a que disfruto enormemente dispara a la larga estancia, no es tan satisfactorio cuando el enemigo sabes que estas allí o lo matas con menos distancia.

-Te lo prometo.-guiño divertido el jefe de la operación.-Bien, revisaremos a consciencia las cosas que hayamos traído.-se estiro un poco.-¿Quien trajo la dinamita?.

-Yop.-alzo los brazos infantilmente Kaomi.-¿Puedo tener los honores Nagisa?.-sus ojos brillaron.

-Claro.-asistió con la cabeza dejando que la peli celeste fueran acompañada por Sugino y Nakamura por curiosidad.-Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes teniendo gente sin tanta experiencia Ken?.

-Divertido.-sonrió malicioso.-Tienen muy buen potencial, no mentías cuando lo decías, hiciste buena elección.-alago al menor.-Tampoco hay muchas quejas al respecto porque por lo que vi ellos tienen las ganas bien metidas en esto, pero no están locos o por lo menos su cordura no está dañada, son buenos chicos, me agradan.

-Gracias, ellos de verdad han sido buenos amigos.-miro a Chiba besándose con Izumi.-Además ustedes también han tomado de ello como un beneficio, nos hace ver que aún tenemos humanidad, que aún no hemos caído en ese abismo.

-Toda la razón.-Ken sonrió con cariño antes de ver como los demás regresaban.-Es mejor irnos a una distancia prudente.

Todos afirmaron guardando sus cosas y salir tranquilamente del lugar, al estar varias distancias miraron a la ojiverde con el control, sonrió contenta apretando el botón, escuchando como algo a lo lejos explotaba.

-Es mejor ir a bañarnos en alguna parte de aquí.-sugirió Nagisa al verlos todos con sangre.-Y quemar nuestras ropas, por ahora.

-Si.-la rubia suspiro mirando su vestimenta.-Y a mí me estaba gustando.

-Hay veces preciosa que debemos quemar nuestras ropas.-hablo Itona aburrido apareciendo de repente, cubierto de sangre.-Aunque en mi caso eso me era de menos.

-Al parecer te has divertido.-hablo el pelilila.

-Encontré presas, fueron mutilados.-comunicó acomodando su cabello.-¿Eso esta bien jefe?.

-Completamente, ya hemos eliminado algunos cuerpos con la explosión, aun así debemos ser precavidos, pueden haber gente en el hotel.

-Esta noche podríamos hacerlo, mejor ahora.-dijo el de ojos castaños rojizos ansioso.-De igual modo es probable que ellos quieran volver a la base o ya han sido informados de que estamos aquí.

-Por supuesto, entonces aun nos cambiemos, seria fastidioso perder más ropa.-comento Sugino recargando su pistola.

Nagisa suspiro pero a su vez complacido, fueron planeando lo que harían a la vez que Ristu investigaba en caso de que no quedada nadie más, a los minutos la chica robótica apareció informando que habían cinco personas, ya con ello planearon lo que harían cada uno, al saber dónde estaba cada uno de los faltantes. Nagisa suspiro un poco mirando a sus amigos, mordió su labio, miro hacia el cielo nocturno, sabiendo que habían desaparecido por un buen rato y le había prometido a su profesor volver antes posible, aunque no era necesario tanta precaución igualmente entendía aquello, aunque no le gustara, encontraron un arrolló para quitarse la sangre seca de sus cuerpos y ponerse la ropa encima de la otra por suerte habían elegido ropas viejas, debían entrar al lugar como habían ido del hotel. Decidieron actuar como si nada, botarían sus ropas en un basurero, sabiendo que sería llevado el día siguiente, así que no tendrían problemas, compraron algunas cosas en el camino de regreso para mostrar que salieron a un paseo para disimular las cosas lo más que podían, al ingresar nuevamente al hotel, se encontraron con algunos compañeros, Chiba vio a su antigua compañera de tiros, la ignoro abrazando desde la cintura a su novia, no podía hacer nada, veía al mundo de diferente manera igual que sus amigos y eso no le molestaba, miro a Izumi para luego besarle la mejilla sonrojando a la chica, si, tenía razón aquellos asesinos, mientras pudieran aferrarse a sus sentimientos humanos no caerían en el abismo de la locura, Nagisa y Nakamura conversaban en voz baja sin importarles nada en ese momento.

-Chicos.-hablo la peli celeste tomada de la mano con el azabache.-Quiero ir a mi cuarto a descansar.

-Está bien Naomi-chan, descansa y recuerda.-murmura sonriendo su amigo pelilila.

-Yo te acompañare Nao-chan.-hablo Sugino sonriendo contento aun sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, los dos se fueron en el ascensor.

-¿Cuánto le das?.-pregunto Izumi acurrucada en los brazos de su chica, divertida por su amiga, quizás debía hacer lo mismo y apostar por su enamoramiento, oh la venganza era tan buena.

-Una semana.-dijo divertido Nagisa, notando como dos chicos estaban mirándoles, sabía quien eran Maehana y Sugaya.-Oh chicos.

-Uh que tal Kenshi-kun.-murmuro Maehana nervioso.

-¿Que sucede?.-pregunto Nakamura mirando a sus compañeros.

-Nada, solo que se ven distintos...-dijo dudoso en responder Sugaya.-Es decir, su presencia se siente muy distinta.

-Bueno no puedo negar eso.-dijo la rubia pensativa.-Yo iré a mi cuarto, la caminata me dejo cansada.

-Yo te sigo.-hablo Itona dejando sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Todos los vieron partir, Nagisa miro sus amigos antes de mover sutilmente su cabeza como señal.

-Deben disculparnos pero iremos a comer.-hablo Ken con educación para empezar a alejarse de los civiles.

Cada uno fue por su lado sabiendo que tenían que hacer, se encontraban con alumnos de la clase E pero ahora estaban ocupados en su misión así que no perderían el tiempo ahora, con ayuda de Ristu pudieron cambiar un poco las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, sabiendo que habían gente viendo dichas cámaras. Querían ser lo más discretos en esto, el peli celeste caminaba solo al salón de baile que había en la residencia, reviso el lugar y sus alrededores antes de cerrar las puertas disponibles, allí frente a él estaban dos hombres de aspecto rudos, preparo su arma favorita sabiendo de antemano que esos dos hombres se habían dado cuenta de él en el momento que cerró las puertas sabiendo que no a lo lejos estaría uno de los chicos vigilando el lugar.

-Uh así que hacemos esto fácil o ¿Jugamos?.-dijo divertido, mirándolos seriamente y atento a cualquier cosa.

Caminaba lentamente hasta poder llegar al escenario donde estaban ubicados los matones.

-Creo que Takeshi no ganara este lugar, primero Atsuko.-bufo burlón.-Luego el idiota de Takeshi le arruina los planes y ahora yo, la ironía.-hablaba sin despejar su tranquilidad en su caminata, lentamente cogió su cuchillo de la cintura sabiendo que los contrincantes estaban más preocupados en otras cosas _"Parecen principiantes y eso es decepcionante…también aburrido, siendo yo alguien que fue principiante hace no mucho, y ellos que son más experimentados no soportan mi sed de sangre, muy decepcionante son las gente que reclutan Atsuko, Takeshi"_ pensó para luego atacar rápidamente, saltando en uno para acuchillarlo en la garganta a la vez que estaba sobre el cuerpo con su otra mano disparo certeramente en la frente del contrario.-Mejor terminar esto pronto.-murmuro para sí mismo mirando los cuerpos en el suelo y luego verse a sí mismo manchado por completo de sangre-Mm caliente.-rio divertido quitando la sangre de su cuchillo, cuando estaba en eso su teléfono sonó, contestó curioso.-Diga.

 **-*Hey Nagisa.-hablo una voz divertida.***

-Oh Asano-kun.-sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novio.-¿Cómo van las vacaciones? ¿Me extrañas?.-pregunto de forma melosa, ah como extrañaba la presencia del chico, después de todo lo hacía sentir nuevamente sentimientos fuertes por los mismo que alguna vez resonaron en Karma.

-* **Claro, aquí es aburrido sin ti.-respondió encantado.-¿Cómo vas con la misión?.***

-Bien.-respondió aburrido viendo como el hombre que había acuchillado aun respiraba, levanto su pistola.-Digamos que limpiando la basura.-sus ojos se oscurecieron disparando y matando al hombre que tenía bajo suyo ensuciando sus pantalones con sangre salpicada.-Es una pena que no hayas podido venir Asano-kun.-hizo un puchero.

 ***El contrario había escuchado el disparo pero lo ignoro sabiendo lo que hacía su pareja.-Bueno cuando llegues podremos ir a una cita los dos solos.-propuso revisando unos papeles que tenía en su pequeño escritorio en su habitación.***

-¡Claro! Podríamos ir a al cine.-indagó limpiando un poco sus manos y cuchillo, saco de su mochila las cosas que necesitaba.-Sabes lo más molesto de esto.-frunció el ceño.

 **-*¿Qué?.-preguntó alzando una ceja curioso por tal pregunta en el menor.***

-Pues limpiar.-se quejó limpiando la sangre del piso escuchando la risa tras el teléfono.-No es gracioso cariño.

 **-*Oh vamos amor, si te viera sabría que estas poniendo expresiones adorables.-dijo para molestarlo.**

Nagisa gruñó por ello.-Claro que no.-sonrojándose en el proceso.-Aunque disfrute conversar contigo Asano-kun debo colgarte ya que debo arreglar esto antes de que alguien sospeche.

 ***Suspiro.-Bien, mal momento de llamada pero está bien, nos vemos dentro de unos días y llámame Nagisa.-pidió.**

-Por supuesto, te lo prometo.-sonrió antes de cortar la llamada, miro lo poco que había limpiado, suspiro siguiendo su trabajo, tenía en su mochila un equipamiento para estos sucesos pocos inusuales, mayormente cuando hacia una misión discreta, hizo lo que pudo. Al ver la sala más limpia dirigió su vista por el lugar buscando como cargar los cuerpos, era fuerte en cierta medida pero hasta el admitía tener problemas cuando debía cargar un cuerpo.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
